Bodyguard In The End
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Frank and Rachel now much older have been married for seventeen years, and have four children. After having her last kid Rachel is retired and Frank still has his detective business. Frank is almost ready to retire too. Takes place around June 2011
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this story before I began "Here,Now,Forever" and "Don't Panic".

* * *

Bodyguard- In The End

Chapter 1

Frank opens his eyes to a slightly dark room Friday morning. After a horrible week he is happy to start a new day. He had taken a case to find a young girl who had ran away more than a month ago. She was from a neighboring town and the family hired him just a week before she turned up dead on Monday. The young girl was just fifteen the same age as his eldest son. Frank felt bad even though the police said she had been dead for 3 weeks. But life goes on and all you can hope for is for it to get better. His life right now is just perfect. He is still in love with his wonderful drop dead gorgeous wife (even in her sleep) and has 4 wonderful kids that he adores. Frank stretches a little bit and looks over to his left to find his love still sleeping, even snoring a little. Frank looks over towards the clock and it is a little after six. So he creeps out of bed and starts heading towards the bathroom door. He almost trips over the dog and apologizes to him and rubs his belly to keep him quiet. After he gets out he goes to get the kids up for school which is always hard, at least that is what Rachel tells him. He stops by Riley's room first.

"Riley time to get up"

"Five more minutes dad" Riley said

"You always say five more minutes and then it turns into ten, then twenty, you end up being late for school or just making it before the bell rings. You need to be responsible son your going to be out of the house soon"

"I know I know, responsibilities, on my own, yawn…"

"Just get up" Frank closes the door and goes to the next room. It's Frankie's so he won't have trouble.

Frank knocks "Come In" Frankie says from the other side of the door and Frank walks in

"Just wanted to make sure you were up and ready" he told Frankie

"Yeah dad I got up a little earlier than I usually do"

"I thought this was the normal time you wake up?"

"I've been up since five, I DVRd a special on History channel last night, so I watched it this morning"

"Ok well I am fixing to go fix breakfast, I will call you when it is done"

"Alright dad" Frank leaves and smiles to himself, always the eager learner Frankie is.

Frank heads to the last room at the end of the hall, his daughter's room. When he walks in Ripley is still sleeping in her big bed so Frank gently wakes her

"Princess…, Princess" He tells her as she starts to turn over and face him "Time to wake up"

"Not now daddy just five more minutes" she says

"Come on sweetie get up so you can brush your teeth and come down for breakfast. I am making pancakes with chocolate chips in them and banana's on top"

"Really" she ask still sleepy

"Really" he tells her still in his sweet voice

"Just no banana's daddy, leave the chocolate chips" she says

"sure sweetie"

"Can I put lots of syrup on them?"

"Yes you can as long as you don't make a mess and go over board like the last time. Remember mommy got angry because you had syrup all over the table and on your clothes. She banned anything to do with syrup for a while so this is a privilege" Frank told her remembering how Rachel yelled at him for not watching her pour it.

"Ok I won't"

"Promise"

"Promise" She told him smiling

"Can daddy get a hug?" Ripley hugs him "That's my girl ok now let's get up and get ready. I will even put the toothpaste on your brush for you"

Frank leaves his daughter's room and goes back to the bedroom to check on Rachel. He gently gets back into bed and he starts kissing her neck.

"Umm good morning" She says waking up to the warm touch of Frank

"Morning" he says still kissing her neck

"I don't think we have time for that this morning, I have to see the kids off for school" She tells him

"Don't worry I got them up already and I am starting breakfast, I just want you to rest. Besides you have been doing this all year. I've done it a couple of times let me get the last two days."

"Thank you baby I need this rest"

"Take all the time you need" He kisses her a few more times which makes her giggle and then he leaves

"Hey" she tells him

"What?" he asks

"When the kids are gone you make sure you come back and meet me!" she says smiling at him

"Now that is a promise!"

Later the family is downstairs eating breakfast and talking. Rachel is still upstairs sleeping so Frank is taking care of everything.

"I didn't want pancakes with chocolate and banana's" Riley complains

"Well how was I supposed to know, eat what I give you" Frank tells him as he is going around the table putting the pancakes on their plates

"Dad come on I don't want chocolate in the morning. Mom always makes me eggs and bacon, with hash browns" He tells Frank

"Well do you see your mother around this morning?"

"No, did she leave you or something, It's ok dad you had a good run" Riley jokes

"No she didn't leave me" Frank says throwing a towel at him

"Why don't we have a chef like we used to? Are we broke? We can't afford those things now?"

"First off your Mother and I have plenty of money, You are broke! You have nothing!" Frank says to Riley

"But really though why did we move out of the mansion and into this much smaller house? Why aren't we living large! Mom used to be a famous singer and actress" Riley says

"And model!" Frank says grinning, thinking about the pictures Rachel showed him of her modeling days from the early 80s

"Whatever, and she made a ton of money. But you two choose to live like this you should be driving Lamborghinis, Bugattis, Ferraris, Ashton Martins…

"Your mother and I decided to live a normal life and bring our kids up away from Hollywood. Ok not all people want to drive that we do have a Range Rover, Rolls Royce, and Maserati parked in the garage." Frank sees Ripley in the corner of his eye trying to reach for the syrup so he moves it further from her

"Yeah next to your tacky truck" Riley teases

"The truck is not tacky, maybe next to those cars, but it is far from it. I like the simple things in life and so does your mother. How did you turn out to be a snobbish kid?"

"I'm just saying we should be living large, and be living in the best place on earth, Hollywood!"

" Son when you get back from school I want to tell you the story of how your mother and I met" Frank sits down at the table after fixing everyone's food

"what does that have to do with anything? You met, fell in love and had us so no more to tell?"

"Never mind. So two more days left of school, excited" Frank asks the kids everyone says yes except Frankie

"You just love school don't you?" Riley asks his younger brother

"As a matter of fact I do" Frankie tells him

"You would probably go to school all summer if you could" Riley says back

"I like school what is it to you?"

"Nothing just wondering, I wouldn't of course I have better things to do during the summer and the school year!"

" Is that why you barely passed this last semester" Frankie teases him

"You just think your so smart right Frankie"

"If you would study and not pay attention to girls then you would bring home anything but a D"

"Whatever"

"You two can stop it now"

"Yes sir" the boys say together but Riley is going to pick on Frankie anyway

"So do you still have a crush on that girl in your class? What is her name Morgan?"

"Dad!" Frankie is embarrassed now

"Who is Morgan?" Frank asked

"A girl in his gym class that he likes. Morgan is so lovely, she is so nice" Riley starts making kissy noises

"Ok Riley you can quit it now!" Frankie is still embarrassed but is getting angry

"Riley stop picking on your brother, I don't want to tell you again"

"Alright I'll stop"

"You better" Frankie says

"Or what" Riley asks

"Stop it both of you and I mean it" Frank lays down the law

"Ripley leave the bottle alone" He tells her as she reaches for the syrup

" But daddy you didn't give me a lot"

"It's enough" Frank gets up and goes to the sink as Rachel enters the kitchen

"Morning my little angels" She tells them walking in, they tell her good morning in return

"Everyone slept good"

"Yes" Frankie tells her

"I wish I were still sleeping now" Frankie says as Rachel comes to kiss him on the cheek and he wipes it off

"Mom" Riley tells her

"Your never too old to get my kisses, you used to enjoy getting kisses from me"

"That was when I was younger. I am almost a man now mom."

"Ok mister all grown up but still asks his parents for money" She goes around and kisses her kids and then lays a good one on Frank near the counter

"Hmm" Frank tells her

"I knew you would like that" She tells him while her lips are still lingering against his

"You were right" he tells her and Rachel starts whispering to him

"Last night was just incredible, the candles, the wine, the kissing, and other things" She says

"Well you know I like to please you in all the right spots. I like to put in the work…"

"Um we can hear you over hear" Riley tells them. Frankie has his hands covering Ripley's ears while she is eating.

"Sorry kids" Rachel tells them then goes to fix her breakfast

"Mom can you make my usual?" Riley asks his mother

"Sure honey" she tells him

"Um no he can eat what is on his plate" Frank tells them both

"Why what's wrong?" she asks Frank

"What is wrong with eating what I fixed? It's just pancakes"

"With chocolate mom" Riley says speaking up

"He doesn't like Chocolate Frank" Rachel says to her husband

"Since when? He has eaten it before stop being so picky son"

"No I can fix him what he wants"

"No you are not, there are also banana pancakes which is already in front of him. So eat it"

"But…" Riley looks to his mother

"Frank I don't mind"

"Rachel this is your morning, let me handle this"

"Frank"

"Rachel"

"Frank"

"RILEY!" Frank said turning to his son

"Alright I will it eat" Riley picks up his fork and eats

" See what you almost did there, we almost fell out over pancakes. I almost didn't get my morning glory" he tells his son

"I don't want to know what you will do when we leave" Riley says in disgust


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard- In The End

Chapter 2

Summertime is finally here and the kids now spend their days around the house not doing much while Frank keeps busy with his work and Rachel spends her days trying to keep the kids entertained. And today is one of those days where they have to stay inside because it is pouring outside.

Riley is playing video games while his brother reads and occasionally watches Riley play. Frank is downstairs in his office and Ripley is sitting with her dolls in front of the glass doors out to the back yard watching the rain. Rachel is in the kitchen with her baking brownies.

"Mommy what time is the rain supposed to stop?" Ripley asks still looking outside

"I don't know honey it can stop at anytime" Rachel tells her youngest

"I'm bored, why does it always have to rain?"

"Because that is the Lord's way of keeping everything growing. Rain is what keeps all of the trees, flowers, and grass growing. It even keeps us alive!" Ripley looks back at her listening to what she says

"But I have to stay in the house all day"

"I know but there is plenty to do around her"

"Like what?"

"Well when I was a young girl my sister and I would always find things to do. We would play dress up, play with our dolls, or color pictures. Our mom would help us make arts and crafts. Our dad would even teach us songs and how to play the piano when he was off of work. We had some good times" Rachel is reminiscing on her childhood days remembering all the good times she and her sister had.

"That sounds boring" Ripley says

"It's not boring sweetheart it's really fun. You wanna try it and see if you like it"

"Yeah"

"Alright let me finish up this and then after we eat we'll go to the store and pick up some supplies. How does that sound?"

"Are we going to the toy store" Ripley had been trying to get to that place all week, but her parent's always said no

"Um.. No, you don't want to play with the toys you have" ant that was just what Ripley thought her mommy would say no again. Maybe she would ask her daddy later on, he usually said yes when her mother wasn't around

"Ok mommy, can I go put on my raincoat and boots?" Ripley asked

"Yes you may and don't for get your hat sweetie." Ripley went upstairs to get ready as Rachel put the brownies in the oven. Frankie walked in with his book in his hand and sat at the table.

"Frankie do me a favor please" Rachel said to him

"What mom"

"I just put the brownies in the oven to bake, and I set the timer, when it goes off can you get them out the oven?"

"Sure no problem"

"Thanks baby Lord knows your father and Riley will forget" she said putting the bowls and utensiles to soak in the dish water. "You need anything while we are there? I know your still building your solar system"

"No thank you I'm good" he said opening his book again, he was pouting

"What's wrong honey?" she said coming over and passing her hand against his hair

"Riley kicked me out of the living room, he is playing his video game and the tv was too loud. I asked him to lower it and he wouldn't then he told me to get out if I didn't like it."

"Well I will talk to him, you stay here and read honey." she said as she left for the living room. Rachel walked in and found the remote on the floor behind the couch. Here living room was a mess and it was all Riley's video games and his other mess. The tv was too loud and she turned it off instead.

"Frankie you little twerp, I will kill you" Riley said freaking out because he was in the middle of shooting the zombies "Aw mom what did you do that for?" he turned around and seen Rachel

"It really is too loud and who are you to kick your brother out of here?"

"I didn't kick him out, I suggested that he leave if he didn't like it"

"You should have lowered the volume instead, and look at this room it's a mess. Put the game on pause and clean it up now!"

"But mom I am getting to the best part"

"Clean it up now!" Rachel left the room and went upstairs to check on Ripley

"Honey are you ready?" Rachel asked going into her room, Ripley was putting on her last boot.

"I'm ready mommy" she said hoping down off her bed

"Ok go wait downstairs while I get my things and then we can go" Ripley left and Rachel headed to her room. After that she went to the basement to tell Frank that she was leaving

"Come in" Frank said hearing a knock on the door

"Hey honey"

"Hey baby going somewhere?"

"Yeah I'm taking Ripley to that art supply store on West Beverly, you need anything while were out?" she said

"Yeah can you stop by the post office, I have a package there. Also if you can mail these off for me it would be great" he asked

"Sure, what's in it for me?" She had her sly smile on her face

"Nothing just get that done will ya" he said going back to his computer. Rachel's jaw dropped and she took a news paper and whacked frank on the shoulder, he turned around to face her again. "Baby I was joking, of course I have something in mind you get to wash my clothes" she whacked him again "Oww Rachel come on that hurts"

"That does not hurt and you better be nice!" she said as he pulled her closer to sit on his lap

"Or what?" he said huggin her waist tight

"Or you won't get any tonight"

"So I got some last night"

"And that will be your last night I promise"

"Rachel you can't resist big daddy! You've never turned it down, he is irresistible and irreplaceable."

"And you can resist me either so I guess we both lose the argument" she gave him a nice kiss on the lips and Frank wanted more

"Come on let's do something now" he said trying to undress her but she was trying to get off his lap

"No no no no, I have Ripley waiting downstairs and brownies in the oven. They are probably half done while I was wasting time around here."

"Come on baby you come down here and get me all hot, we've never done it in my office and that is pretty hot!"

"Yes we Have, New Years Eve 2004, I believe that was the night we conceived our last child"

"Oh yeah it was, but come on that was almost seven years ago"

"Well it's going to have to wait for another time, I have to go. Love you and check on the boys every now and again"

"Fine, thanks hon" he said as Rachel went up the stairs and left.

In the car almost to the store Rachel was on the phone with Bill who was still her manager, and Ripley was singing along to a song on the radio.

"The Nothing But Love Tour was a smash hit Rachel, why not but it on Blu Ray?" Bill asked over the Bluetooth speaker phone in the car

"There isn't any good footage in my opinion. The one from O2 Arena would be the only option and I am already iffy about that"

"Rachel if we don't make a move on it, the millions who attended the concert and recorded it on their phones or cameras will make a profit. People will sell and buy anything these days, shitty quality or not. I am telling you people want this Blu Ray and they want it now!"

"Fine come over Friday and we will look at all the footage. We should have approached HBO with an offer like we have been doing for years."

"I know but the record company didn't want to deal with them again after the Madame LaLa fiasco"

"Well her failings had nothing to do with me, so why stop doing business because of one artist?" Rachel hated fakes

"I Know. Alright so Friday morning or afternoon?" Bill asked

"Make it around noon, I like to sleep in these days" she said

"Alright see you then, bye" they hung up with each other. Rachel heard her daughter singing along to the music on the radio

"I don't wanna be loved, I don't wanna be loved, I just want a quickie. No bite marks, no scratches and no hickies" she said oblivious to what those words meant

"What in the hell are they playing on the radio these days!" Rachel said changing the station

"Mommy I like that song" Ripley began to complain

"I don't want you listening to songs like that honey, it's not nice words for kids to listen to" she said

"What do the words mean?"

"I will tell you when you get older. Here listen to this" Rachel finds a channel on the sirus radio

"Disney songs!" Ripley sang along to an old Disney tune

Later Rachel and Ripley were in the art supply store gathering stuff

"We can use these to make something for father's day. What are you getting daddy this year?" Rachel asked

"I am making him a picture of me, and Frankie said I should buy him something he needs but I don't know what daddy likes. Do you know what daddy likes momma?" Ripley said looking at her kids art book they were buying

"I don't know, daddy likes ties"

"What tie should we get him?"

"I don't know but this weekend we can go shopping for his presents. Father's day is in a week so we should get on it."

"And Fletcher mommy"

"Yeah we should get him something for him too." Rachel said. She and Frank were going to be grandparents, just like Frank predicted years ago. But Rachel's tune had changed since then, she couldn't wait for the baby to come. Fletcher's wife Jocelyn was pregnant with their first child and the couple were ecstatic. The baby was due in December so that was going to be the greatest Christmas gift of all.

"What do you think Fletcher will want mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie, we can call and ask him" Rachel told her

Later the girls arrived back home and found the boys fighting. Rachel and Ripley walked into the house and heard Frankie yelling at Riley. The girls went to the living room and seen that it was a mess.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Rachel said to her boys, Riley had Frankie in a full nelson.

"Mom Riley won't leave me alone" Frankie said struggling

"There you go like always crying to mom, cry baby!" Riley said

"I am not!" Frankie said

"Yes you are" Riley shouted back

"Riley let go of your brother and both of you explain to me what you are fighting about" Rachel said putting the bags down

"Riley ripped the pages out of my book"

"Only because he turned off the tv in the middle of my game."

"He threw a pillow at me and said I was a titty baby for telling on him. That's why I did it" said Frankie

"See told you"

"Ok that wasn't very nice of both of you. You are brothers and you should be getting along and showing an example for your sister. And Riley you should be an example for your brother."

"He is too bitch made to be my brother!" Rachel slapped Riley on the back of his neck for his use language

"Oww mom!" he said rubbing the sting on his neck

"Watch your language. Both of you clean up this mess and then go to your rooms!" She to go upstairs with ripley. After getting her daughter settled she went back downstairs to the kitchen to check on her brownies. Frankie had taken them out and set it on the stove like she asked. But two of them were missing and she knew only one person who would defy her orders.

Frank was still in his office on the phone when Rachel walked in

"Well I will be retiring soon so I am not taking on as much cases as I used to. Well Rachel retired last year and I was already thinking about it then so why not later this year. And I want to spend time with my kids and my future grandchild on the way. Yeah I can't wait, I am hoping it's a boy." He continued to talk and didn't notice Rachel until she put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well look I have another call coming in so let me call you back. Alright then bye" He hung up the phone

"Your back" he said

"Yeah just got in five minutes ago"

"Took you long enough, I thought it was supposed to be a quick run"

"Well I had to stop at the post office for you. Here is your package" she picked up a white long tube and handed it to Frank

"Thank you honey" he said putting it beside his chair and Rachel sat on his desk.

"So what is it?"

"None of your business"

"Really? It's none of my business"

"Yeah" he said boldly

"Why"

"Because it's not"

"Ok that's fine" she said not pushing to issue any further

"And I know you will try to find out what it is, but you won't"

"I won't"

"You won't" he repeated

"Oh you just don't know" she said "So stole two brownies out of the pan?"

"I don't know"

"Frank I know it was you"

"How"

"It's always you, the kids know not to put their hands in my food but you, you like to do things like that"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Well I guess you've had your snack for the afternoon, I am going back upstairs to meet Ripley. You can have fun down here with your little poster or whatever is in that thing"

"I sure will!" he said as she left

"Can it Frank" she said before she left


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been gone so long without another chapter, but I have been busy with work, home, and writing Kevney fics. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to go and read my two new Kevney songfics "Lose It All" and "Any Other Way" both by BSB

And remember this story takes place during the summer of 2011

* * *

Chapter 3

After Rachel and Ripley painted pictures and made something for Frank and Fletcher, the two girls spent the rest of the day in Rachel's office. Ripley had seen an old photo of Rachel from the 80s and wanted to see more pictures from when her mother was young. Rachel showed her everything, from the time Rachel was a kid till just before Ripley was born. The boys had only seen a few of her but for Ripley this was all new.

"This picture was taken in 1985, I was about 21 or 22. I was performing that night at Carnegie Hall" Rachel told her daughter as they flipped to that photo

"What is coney hall?" Ripley asked sitting in her mother's lap

"Carnegie Hall" Rachel said trying to get her to pronounce it right

"carneg hall" Ripley tried to repeat it like her mother

"Close enough, it's a place where people perform concerts. It's very nice"

"What did you go there for?"

"I'm a singer baby, a professional singer. I've been doing that since the late 70s. I will tell you more one day when you are older"

"Ok mommy. I like your coat in that one" Ripley was pointing to a black and White fur coat Rachel had worn in the picture

"Thank you baby, I still have it and guess what it's yours when you get older"

"Wow thank you mommy" Ripley said as they went back to looking at the pictures " Your so pretty mommy, but how come you don't look like that anymore?"

"I was younger back then, I am older now you realize momma is 48 right?"

"That is a lot"

"I wish I could look that young again" Rachel said and turned another page

"Am I pretty too mommy?" she said looking up at her mother. Frank was standing beside the open door. Listening to what they were talking about. Seeing his two girls together always put a smile on his face. They drove him crazy, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You look just like me, when I was about your age."

"Just like when you were a little girl"

"Yes"

"Daddy says I look like him"

"Well you do have your daddy's nose and maybe his eyes, but everything else is me. Daddy is delusional sometimes, and your going to be a knock out when you grow up. Gorgeous like me of course!"

"Really Rachel I am the delusional one?" Frank asked showing himself now

"I said sometimes, and how long have you been standing there?" she asked

"Long enough to hear you say that. Ripley why don't you go downstairs Riley is fixing to put in Kung Fu Panda 2 so you guys can watch.

"Daddy you got it for me!"

"Yeah it's on Netflix, and I even made some popcorn for you" Ripley hopped off her mother's lap and hugged her daddy. Then she went back to her mother

"I liked looking at your pictures mommy!" Ripley said before she headed off.

"I liked sharing them with you baby" Rachel told her as she disappeared out the door

"Why don't you share those with me too?" Frank said sitting next to his wife on her office couch

"Well you've seen these already" she said

"So I never get tired" he picked up her photo album and started glancing through

"Ugh I'm so old now" she said leaning against him

"No your not"

"Yes I am, I look it, feel it, and I think I might have some grays coming out. " she passed her hand through her hair

"Baby your not old, you'll never be old to me"

"You will always be older to me" she smiled

"Just because I am older than you it doesn't make me old" Frank said

"Your not old honey I'm picking" Rachel told him as he closed the book and put it down on the coffee table "So your birthday is coming up soon"

"Yeah how old am I gonna be again?" he asked her as he pulled her closer

"56yrs" she said cuddling in his arms

"Yeah that's right" He scratches his head "And I just keep getting more handsome through the years

"What would my man like for his birthday?"

"To spend time with you and the kids"

"You do that every year, don't you want it to be just you. Like taking a mini break from us, go fishing or camping by yourself. We'll still be here when you get back"

"Yeah but I like spending time with you guys everyday. How about we all go camping for my birthday. How does that sound?"

"Huh?" said Rachel

"Fletcher and Jocelyn can come with us too. One big happy family in the woods by ourselves. What do you think? " he asked her

"That sounds great and the kids will love it I'm sure. But you know I don't do camping trips"

"I thought you loved camping"

"Uh no, you know I don't do bears and such" she said

"Come on honey it would be fun, I wouldn't let a bear come near you"

"Not just that, mountain lions and snakes. And I hate bugs, really big bugs and that is all out there in the wilderness. You can mess around there if you want, but Rachel Farmer isn't." she said point blank

"What are you talking about honey, you've come with me camping before"

"No I have not, I have never been camping in my life"

"Sure you did, remember we camped at Minaret Falls, we walked along the San Joaquin River." he started to kiss her around her ear, trying to get her to remember that weekend "We had a passionate night!"

"I've never been to Minaret Falls Frank!" she said getting defensive then he stopped kissing her.

"Oh… well" he had his foot in his mouth "I must have dreamt it then" she got from with in his arms and scooted to her side of the couch "Baby I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you just confused me with one of your past girlfriends"

"It was a mistake baby I'm sorry! I'm getting old and my memory is bad"

"Oh shut up" she gets up and leaves out of her office to go order some take out for dinner

Later Rachel and Ripley are leaving to go pick up the take out. Frank is in the living room with Frankie watching tv.

"Frank were going pick up the food right quick, did you guys need anything ?"

"No but it would be nice if you give me a kiss before you go" he said and Rachel rolled her eyes and then asked where Riley was

"He went upstairs mom" Frankie said and then Rachel went upstairs to see if her other son needed anything

Knocks "Come in" Riley said

"Hey honey I'm going out for a minute do you need anything from the store?"

"No, but mom can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure honey what is it"

"Well there is a party tonight, I found out last minute though, but can I go?"

"Where is the party?"

"Orange County"

"Who do you know in Orange County?"

"No one, just a friend of mine knows the person that is hosting the party"

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around 9"

"Well good, you can stay and eat dinner with us"

"But you guys are so lame!"

"I know you don't mean that"

"I don't, sometimes though you all are"

"Hey your mother is still cool!"

"Mom come on, you haven't been relevant since the early 2000s"

"Excuse me young man, every time I show up somewhere or someone does a tribute concert to me I trend on tweeter"

"It's twitter mom"

"Whatever the stupid name is I still trend. I was the one who set all the trends that you see today. Beyonce, Britney, Rihanna, and Adele know who The Queen is!"

"O-K mom well that settles it. Thank you for letting me go to that party tonight, I appreciate it"

"Your welcome honey"

"Aren't you going to give me a curfew?"

"Yes a curfew, be back before one"

"Really mom, thanks!"

"No drinking or smoking"

"Mom you can trust me, I don't do any of that stuff. You guys raised me away from Hollywood remember, even though that is where we should be"

"Thank god we did" Rachel leaves his room and goes downstairs to go

Later after dinner Rachel is with Ripley in her bedroom. Ripley just got out of the bathtub and Rachel is looking in her drawers for her night clothes.

"Mommy I wanna wear my new Princess Tiana one!"

"Alright honey it's in your closet" Rachel opens her daughter's closet "Ripley why is your stuff in a pile on the floor of your closet?"

"I was looking for something today"

"What were you looking for?"

"My LeapFrog Tablet, I lost it"

"You lost it, Fletcher and Jocelyn just bought you that for your birthday"

"I don't know what happened"

"Well tomorrow I want you to look for it"

"But mommy that's gonna take forever"

"And you still have to find it." Rachel gets her daughter in her bed clothes and then reads her a story.

Meanwhile Frank is teaching Frankie how to play pool

"I don't wanna learn dad" Frankie said standing with the stick in his hand

"Why not? I thought you said that you wanted to learn"

"Yeah from mom, she plays better"

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does, I've seen you guys play against each other, and she beat Fletcher too"

"That's because your mother cheats!"

"She does not"

"Ok she doesn't but come on, I am a great player too. Let me teach you"

"Fine dad what should I do first?" Frank goes on to tell Frankie how to play

A little while later Rachel comes down to meet her boys

"Time for bed Frankie" she says walking down the stairs then leans over the railing

"Five more minutes Rach, and I promise he can go to bed"

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm beating dad in pool"

"Ha!" says Rachel then Riley sinks another ball in

"This must be your doing isn't it?" he said to her

"No I haven't given him lessons yet. I guess he's a natural"

"On your first try your beating me! I must be the lamest player in the family"

"You probably are honey!" Rachel said walking down the stairs up to them

"I think that's game dad. You owe me five bucks"

"Your betting with him"

"He wanted to bet on this game" Frank said taking a dollar out of his wallet and hands it to Frankie

"A dollar dad? You owe me four more" said Frankie then Frank hands him some more money

"Thanks dad, any other time you wanna lose your money, come see me" Frankie goes upstairs to his room

"Don't bet with the kids, I don't want them to pick up a bad habit" she said to Frank putting away the pool sticks

"I didn't think I would lose, no betting with the kids gotcha" Frank led his wife upstairs to go to their own bed room and retire for the night.

Rachel is walking through the hall and into her bedroom where Frank is waiting in bed watching sports center.

"Are you going straight to bed right now" Frank asked as Rachel slipped into bed with him

"No I wanna read a little bit and I am waiting up for Riley. He said he would be back around one"

"Good that leaves us plenty of time to get it on!" he scoots close to her and tries to kiss her

"Um I don't think so"

"What why?"

"Remember earlier you mistaken me for being one of your ex's that you took camping. And you thought I would forget" She pushed him away and covered herself

"But it was an accident"

"When did that even take place?"

"I don't remember, I'm sorry for that I am"

"I know you are, and you'll be sorry for a while"

"Come on Rachel it was a mistake"

"Bet you'll never make that mistake again"

"Ugh!" he grunts then gets out of the bed and then starts to leave the room

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Downstairs"

"Good that's where I wanted you tonight anyway"

Just after one Frank goes back upstairs to the bedroom. Rachel is still reading her book when he walks in, she rolls her eyes

"Riley back safely" he said catching her eye roll, he rolls his own as he turns his back to shut the door

"Good did he have a good time?" she asked not looking up at him

"Yeah he did" Frank gets back into bed "Am I allowed to sleep here tonight?"

"Might as well" she was still reading

"Rachel I'm sorry"

"I know"

"Stop saying that it's annoying"

"I know" she did it to annoy him even more

"As much as you are aggravating me right now, I still want to have sex with you tonight so come on"

"It's sex to you now Frank, not making love"

"Same thing"

"And is your horniness the only reason why your back up here"

"Pretty much"

"I bet you can't go a few days without sex huh?"

"I can, if you would stop wearing revealing clothing to bed"

"I like to be comfortable at night"

"Yeah but the stuff you wear is just begging me to grab you"

"Ok well how about you and I bet on something since you like betting so much"

"What is that?"

"Let's see how long you can go without having sex with me"

"Oh just with you I thought you meant with anyone in general?"

"Oh no woman wants your old ass!" she joked

"Ha ha, plenty of women want this let me tell you. Just the other day when I was down at the store, a few of the young ladies was checking me out. Even some of the tellers at the bank undress me with there eyes, I just know it. So yes I still got it"

"Yeah whatever, and the next time I go to the bank I will check them too"

"You better not they are nice"

"You think they are nice because they flirt with you and you flirt back don't you"

" I only flirt with you honey"

"Ok right. So if you can go two weeks without sex, I will have sex with you everyday on the third week"

"Really that's it"

"Yeah what more would you want?"

"You couldn't have thrown in a free vacation or a brand new car" he says in his "The Price Is Right" voice

"A vacation to where Frank the moon?"

"I don't know you have to make the third week more exciting"

"What is more exciting than making love to me?"

"Making love to you and another woman"

"I hope that was a joke"

"I am joking, I don't want to have a threesome, all though if your open to it" he said and she hit him on the shoulder

"What kind of woman do you think I am!" she said

"Baby I am joking, learn to take one"

"I can take a joke, but you have a dirty mind"

"No threesomes I promise"

"Your taking the bet or not?"

"What do you get if you win though that won't happen"

"You show me what's in that rolling tube you got from the post office"

"Alright your on, I can go two weeks without sex"

"Frank, you and I have sex at least four times out of the week, your always hound me about it everyday. I'm surprise you can still get it up!"

"If you would just take at least 30- 40 mins out of your day and just do me, then I wouldn't have to keep asking you. And well you're still a hot piece, your sexy as hell and the sex is still amazing after all these years, but I do take some offense to your comment"

"I know!"

"So starting now, no sex for either of us"

"That's right"

"I know what I am going to do, but what will you do? I don't think you can go a while without getting a taste of Frank!"

"Watch me" she said closing her book and turning off her light


	4. Chapter 4

I like this chapter especially the end, hope you guys enjoy it too.

* * *

Chapter 4

Frank and Rachel were on their eighth day of their no sex clause. Both of them were going pretty strong but they wondered which one of them would crack first. Rachel had gotten up early to fix breakfast for her family then afterwards they were all going to the movies to see a matinee.

"So parents?" Riley said and Frank and Rachel both looked at each other then back at him

"Parents?" Frank said

Riley ignored him "As you may know my birthday is coming up soon"

"Your birthday is eight months away Riley" said Frank

"It's never too early to start planning, I wanna start learning how to drive. I'll be turning sixteen and I want a car"

"Sounds reasonable, what do you think Rachel?" Frank turned to ask his wife

"Yeah I see a car in his future, but it's going to be your responsibility to take car of it"

"Of course I will take car of it, I will keep it clean, make sure I don't get any dents. Did I mention that I want a Ferrari for my birthday"

"A Ferrari is out of the question and by taking care of it I mean spending your own money on the maintenance and insurance" Rachel told her son

"I'll use my trust fund" he said

"That is for college son" Frank said taking a bite of his food

"Well how else am I going to pay for it" he asked

" A job perhaps" Rachel said and Riley bust out laughing

"What's so funny?" Frank added

"The whole job thing, but yeah I guess I can get one"

"Good because were sure not paying for it" Frank told him

"Right" Rachel co signed to that statement

"So what kind of car can I get?" Riley asked his parents

"Whatever you want, it will be your money" his father told him

"The Lamborghini dealership is where were going" said riley

"Does he realize he can't get a Lamborghini or a Ferrari on minimum wage? Frankie stated as he poured himself some more orange juice.

"Who was talking to you?" Riley asked him

"I have a mouth too" Frankie told him

"Ok guys don't start" Rachel said to them both

"Well he always has something to say" said Riley

"That's because you make it so easy for me to point out your stupidity" Frankie said back to him

"Shut Up!" said Riley

"You shut up ya duck!"

The boys went back and forth until Frank step in

"Both of you be quiet, I am tired of your constant bickering. Can't we just sit here and have a nice breakfast with out you two down each other's throat!"

"Sorry dad" Frankie said

"Sorry" Riley told him

Just then the house phone rang and Rachel got up to answer it

"Why are you two always arguing?" Frank asked

"Because Frankie always starts it" Riley said and Frankie rolled his eyes

"What movie are we going to watch today?" Frankie asked his father changing the subject

"Whatever Ripley wants to watch, it's her turn to pick" he said

"I wanna watch Cars 2!" Ripley told her brothers

"I wanna see that too!" Frankie said

"Pause!" Riley put in

"What's wrong with Cars?" Frank asked

"That is a kids movie and I don't wanna watch that

"You watched the first one" said Frank

"Yeah but I was like ten, I'm staying home"

"Alright suit yourself" Frankie said as Rachel came back into the kitchen

"Guess who was on the phone?" Rachel told them all

"Who honey?" Frank asked her

"Simon Cowell"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I would be interested in judging his X-Factor show. The man was on the phone trying to court me and everything."

"Well are you interested?"

"Maybe" she said, Rachel was approached before for other shows but turned them down to focus on her own career. But now she was retired and focusing on her family. "We can talk about it some more later" she told her husband

"I think you should go for it mom, you were the one who set the standards" Frankie said

"Yeah a lot of singers and the ones who are trying to come up look up to you. If there is anyone who deserves it, it's you!" Riley said too. Rachel smiled

"And Mommy is the most prettiest girl in the whole world!" Ripley didn't know what they were talking about but she felt like being a part of the conversation. So she put in he own two cents

She knew she had her kids love and support, but it never seemed that they paid attention to her musical past. To the world she was The Voice, the greatest female singer ever to grace the planet. The most beautiful woman in the world who could only be a gift sent from God. But to her children she was just mom! So those few small words meant a lot coming from them.

Later while everyone is out at the movies Riley fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat himself in front of the tv. He flicked through the channels until he found himself something to watch. As he was enjoying the movie his cell phone went off.

"Hello" he said

"Hey Riley this is Amber, from the party last night"

"Yeah, hey what's up?" he was trying to act cool. Amber was a senior in high school from a near by town. Riley gave her his number, but he didn't think she would call so he forgot about it. Riley also told her that he was also a senior.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked

"Just hanging out at the crib. I've got the house to myself right now so I am pretty bored"

"Great, how about I come over with a few friends and we hang out with you"

"Cool" he said then gave her his address. Not long after she arrives with a few friends, and they decide to hang out by the pool house. Riley didn't know what he was setting himself up for.

Meanwhile Frank, Rachel, and the remaining bunch were sitting in the theater waiting for the movie to start. While Frankie and Ripley talked amongst themselves Rachel and Frank were having their own conversation.

"So how are you doing over there?" Rachel asked her husband

"I have a lot of energy these days and I feel great! " he said

"You do huh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to win the bet Rachel, you just watch"

"Whatever you say dear" she said, Rachel was gonna kick it up a notch later tonight

"Your just jealous because I am resisting you." he told her

"Like I said, whatever you say"

Back at the house Riley was having a great time hanging out with his new friend. They were by the pool lounging and just having fun. Someone pulled out a bag of weed, and Riley felt the peer pressure.

"So have you ever did brownies before?" Amber asked Riley

"Brownies what do you mean?" he said

"Mix weed with the the brownie batter and then bake'em and eat"

"Where are you going to do that?"

"In your kitchen silly"

"I don't know Amber…"

"Come on Riley give it a try" Amber said and Riley gave in

Once everything was done one of Amber's friends cut the pan into little pieces for everyone to eat and Amber handed one to him

"Alright Riley go for it" she told him, and he was a little reluctant but he wanted to impress the girl. He got high for the first time in his life.

Riley felt good, so good he felt like he could do anything. About an hour later Amber and her friends left his house, and Amber vowed to give him a call soon. Not long after Riley started feeling sick to his stomach and dizzy. He went upstairs to lie in bed as the sweat started pouring on his body and he was getting hot flashes.

Frankie and Ripley flew into the house with Rachel and Frank closely behind. They all had a great time at the movies and then at the pizza parlor afterwards. But Rachel almost closed the place down when everyone recognized who she was and it became a fiasco. After all these years Rachel still needed police escort.

"Alright guys you go upstairs and take your baths" Frank told his kids as they went upstairs

"And not a shower Frankie, sit in the tub and soak yourself" Rachel said

"Fine mom I will" Frankie told her

"I'll be in the office if you need me honey, I have to make a few phone calls" Frank said to Rachel before he kissed her cheek

"Alright I'll be in the kitchen, still no kiss on the lips" Rachel said

"Well you know where that leads" he told her back

"Not always sweetie"

"Your trying to trick me again aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that"

"So I can lose, remember your in this bet also"

"Oh I remember, but I can go with out you can't!" Rachel left him standing there and went to the kitchen

When she got there she seen the mess that Riley and his friends left, she was fixing to go looking for Riley until Ripley ran into the room.

"Mommy, Mommy" she said

"What's wrong honey?"

"Riley doesn't look so good" Ripley told her and Rachel and Ripley went upstairs to Riley's room. They found him slumped over in bed with his face in the trashcan

"Baby what happened?" Rachel asked sitting on his bed next to him

"I don't feel so good mom"

"Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't know, I just felt sick all of a sudden and now I have the urge to throw up"

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine and I will call the doctor"

"No! You don't have to do that, I will be fine I promise. Just give me a little time"

"Well I'm going to take you to the emergency room"

"No mom really it's just a little virus I probably have, I will be fine, swear"

"Alright, but I am going to come back and bring you some medicine. Ripley stay with your brother until I get back"

"Ok" Ripley said and Rachel left the room

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my room when the door is closed?" Riley told his little sister

"Well I left one of my dolls in here, and I wanted to play" she said

Rachel went back downstairs into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet. Frank came back upstairs to get himself something to drink.

"Hey honey, who's sick?" Frank asked

"Riley, he has a stomach virus or something from what it looks like." she said still going through the cabinet

"And what happened in here?"

"I guess Riley was trying to bake something, I'll clean it up later" Rachel had found what she needed to give to her son. Frank spotted a small sandwich bag near by with what looked like some green stuff in it. He picked the bag up and smelled inside of it. He knew the smell was familiar and pointed that out to Rachel.

"Here honey smell this" he said

"What's that?" she asked

"Just smell it"

"You've got to be kidding me" she said knowing what it was even before she smelled inside the bag "Not this shit again"

"Yep, just like with Fletcher were going to go through it with Riley too I guess"

"And then Frankie and Ripley right? Geez, what is going on with this child?"

"Were going to go have a talk with Mr. Riley no matter how is feeling right now" Frank said and he and Rachel went back upstairs to his room.

"Hey son I heard your sick" Frank said walking in

"Yeah dad" Riley replied

"Ripley go take your bath now, and thank you for staying with your brother. Daddy will be there later to read you a story" Rachel said

"Ok mommy. I hope you feel better Riley" Ripley said before she left the room. Rachel closed the door so their conversation could stay private.

"What did you eat today?" Frank asked him

"I ate some leftover pizza"

"What were you baking in my kitchen" asked Rachel

"Some brownies"

"You know how to bake?" Frank was bewildered

"Can I be completely honest with you guys?" he asked

"Go for it!" Rachel said

"A few friends came over to hang out and that's all we did, we hung out. Someone suggested that we bake some brownies and I said sure why not. I thought they were just hungry, I didn't know they were going to put weed in them. By the time I found out it was too late. I kicked them out right afterwards for doing that too, and then I got sick to my stomach."

"Well why didn't you just tell me that when I first came up here Riley" Rachel asked him

"I didn't want you to get mad, you might have thought that I was lying. I know what you guys went through with Fletcher, I didn't want you to think the same about me."

"Son you don't have to be afraid to come to us about anything. We want to know if you did something wrong or your having a problem so we can help you through it. Were your parents and we love you." Frank told him

"I'm sorry guys, this will never happen again I promise" said Riley

"We know so why don't you just get some rest, I think your mother brought you some medicine too"

"Mom you're the best!" Rachel sat beside him and was starting to give him something for his stomach, but his food finally came up and he threw up in the trash can.

"I'll be up here for a while Frank. Can you take care the rest of the kids?" she asked

"Sure honey I will" Frank said before leaving

Later Frank went to Frankie's room to see if he was ready to go to sleep and to say goodnight to him

"All tucked in?" He asked Frankie coming into the room

"Yeah dad, and you can tell mom to relax I sat in the bathtub and soaked myself for ten minutes" Frankie said

"What are you reading?"

"Reptiles and Amphibians it's my new Zoo Book magazine"

"Can I take a look?" Frank asked and Frankie handed him the magazine "That's awesome!"

"You don't have to pretend to like it dad, it's ok"

"No it really is. I bet I know what you wanna be when you grow up"

"Guess"

"A Zoologist right?" Frank said

"Close enough, I want to be a Paleontologist. I can't wait until I'm old enough to travel the world looking for bones and fossils. That's my dream job dad. I know, I know I am a geek"

"Frankie you are not a geek, you're a very bright child and your mother and I are very proud of you."

"I'm the middle child in the house and no offense to you and mom because I think your doing a great job raising us. But I feel like I am invisible and I feel left out sometimes too. I'm the loner of the family"

"What do you want to hear tonight?" Frank was now in Ripley's room getting ready to put her to bed

"A ghost story!" she said excitingly

"A ghost story? You want to hear that, but you sleep with two night lights because of the "monsters" in your closet

"You said you got rid of them daddy!" she said getting upset and scared

"I did honey"

"No you didn't, you just said that the monsters are still there. I wanna sleep with you and mommy tonight!" Ripley WAS NOT sleeping in her room ever again

"Ripley come on honey stay in your room, the monsters are gone I promise"

"I want to sleep in your bed now!" Ripley could be very persuasive and demanding

Frank had no choice but to let her sleep in he and Rachel's room. He returned to their bedroom with Ripley in tow. Rachel was still up reading a book with her reading glasses. Frank thought she looked extra sexy with them on sitting there in her purple fluffy robe. Sometimes they would role play and she was always the mean librarian and he was the horny teenager.

When the door opened Ripley ran and climbed into bed and placed herself in the middle.

"Frank that's cheating"

"What is?" he asked

"Bringing Ripley in to sleep with us, so you won't get any urges"

"She is afraid that a monster is in her closet again, for your information. And what about you and those glasses you know how I like that. You are the one trying to cheat again"

"Puhleezze! I wanted to finish reading this book. Not try and get you aroused" she said turning a page

"Why don't you ever use your kindle I got you for your birthday?" he asked her while he climbed into bed "Pushover Ripley"

"I can't" Ripley said

"You want me to squish you?" he said teasingly

"Frank lay down. The reason why I don't use the kindle is because I sort of lost it"

"What do you mean you lost it? You had it for like that first day and that was the last time I seen you with it" he said

"I don't know, it's somewhere in the house I know that" she said

"Oh it better be. I bet you know the exact location of your ipad huh" he told her back and she rolled her eyes "After this little tater tot goes to sleep, we need to talk about something"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't say in front of nosey!" Frank said poking his daughter in the nose

"Where's my story daddy?" Ripley asked

"Mommy is reading a book right now she can read to you" he said

"No I want you to read me a story!"

"Yeah Frank she wants you" Rachel said as she poked him in the arm

"Fine, fine"

Later after Ripley fell asleep Frank brought her back to her room, and then retired for bed himself

"What a day" he said coming back in

"Yes it sure was" Rachel still had her book in hand and had no plans of putting it down

"So we need to talk about Frankie" he said

"What's wrong with Frankie?" she asked laying her book on her lap

"I was talking to him earlier and he let me in on something"

"What"

"He has the middle child syndrome. He said that he feels like he is invisible in this family, he feels left out, we do pay attention to the other two more than we do him"

"We don't mean for it to be like that, but Frankie is a little more mature than Riley and Ripley combined. He's independent and we know he can take care of himself. That's why when we leave Riley to baby sit, we ask Frankie to make sure everything goes right. Frankie can do for himself that is why we give him so much freedom."

"Because he had to adapt to not being pay attention to. Middle kids don't lean on their parents like the others do. I'm just saying maybe we should spend more time than we usually do with him. Take him places that he likes, he is always working on a project so maybe we should get more involved with them."

"That's a good idea but what if the other two start to get jealous?"

"I don't see why they would, they are constantly up our asses every second of the day"

"No they are not!"

"Uh yeah, every time I turn around Riley wants money or a new video game and Ripley wants a new toy that she seen somewhere."

"Well you like to spoil Ripley"

"And your always babyfiying Riley!"

"How about we stop doing both" She suggested

"Deal" Frank said and they shook hands on it. Frank laid back and watched a little tv, that's when Rachel decided to take off her robe revealing nothing underneath. "What are you doing?" he said

"Going to sleep" she said and she took off her glasses

"But Rachel, your naked"

"And"

"That's cheating"

"Hey you said you were doing great, no sex was the best thing ever didn't you say that this afternoon? So practice what you preach"

Frank hopped out of bed and went to take a cold shower, but he turned right back around. He couldn't take it anymore more, yes he was doing great this first week but she brought out the big guns. She had been playing hard ball that whole week doing all kinds of antics to get him to fall. He put up a good fight but this was the end. Frank had caved into Rachel and she was right all along. When he came right back out of the bathroom, Frank got rid of Rachel's book and he turned off the lights.

"Frank what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago!" Frank started kissing her all over her body. She embraced the moment and let him do what he wanted with her. She and Frank stayed that way preparing each other for the upcoming long over due rush. Rachel and Frank were finally going to make love after only a week into their bet. Things had gotten hot and heavy Rachel couldn't wait till Frank entered her. But then he stopped, he stopped everything kissing her lips, the caressing, he stopped all body movements and got up off of her. He put on his briefs and went lay on his side of the bed. What was going on? She thought Frank had given into her advances, she knew she had him in the palm of her hands. But no he just shut it down in that room, Frank had played Rachel and he had done it good. Frank left her there on her side of the bed naked and horny for him.

"Uh… what just happened here Frank?"

"Checkmate!"


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I feel I did this a little sloppy, but I like it for what it is. Don't worry this story is far from over and it will have more than 7 chapters. I am trying to come up with ideas to fill the chapters with. I have a lot planned for this story so please stick with me. And reviews are welcomed. Thanks

* * *

Rachel sat at Frank's desk in the basement staring at the mailing tube in front of her. Still wondering why Frank hadn't opened it yet and why she has yet to open it herself. She didn't want to invade his privacy but why was it so forbidden. It was like he was trying to hide something from her and whatever it was she is going to find out. Rachel pondered on her thoughts for a few moments and then she got up and went back upstairs.

This summer had to be the hottest ever, it was almost a hundred degrees and everything was dry. Frank was sure that any day now the California fires would start. In the meantime he and his children were hanging out in the pool just splashing around.

"Mommy come swim with me" Ripley said as she floated around watching her mother come towards them

"Yeah Mom it beats staying in all day" Riley said fixing to jump off the diving board

"I don't think so guys" she said back standing beside the pool

"Honey the water is nice, come have fun with us we won't get your hair wet we promise" Frank said smiling obviously up to no good

"You said that the last time and I ended up getting my head dunked in, I am not out here for that. Listen I'm going pick up my dress for tonight and your tux too" Rachel told her husband

"Well alright we'll still be here when you get back" Frank said

"Where are you guys going" Frankie asked

"Your mother is taking me out to dinner tonight!" Frank told them

"Yeah I shouldn't be going anywhere with you after that stunt the other night" Rachel said

"You started it!" Frank said to her back "Riley your babysitting"

"What?" said Riley

"Aw I hate Riley " Ripley said

"We don't need a babysitter" Frankie put in

"Dad come on, I had plans tonight" said Riley

"Since when?"

"Since earlier today, I'm going to Jordan's house tonight"

"You can't go tonight"

"You can just eat here, send those other two somewhere and get the house to yourself."

"We don't want the house tonight, we wanna go out and dance a little, have a couple of drinks and make your mother come to me first" Frank said

"Eww gross" Frankie said

"Hey what do you know about that?" Frank said turning his attention to Frankie and raising an eyebrow

"Maybe we could get a babysitter Frank it would be no trouble, Riley can go out and have his fun" said Rachel

"I thought we said not to spoil our children" Frank told her

"It's not spoiling"

"Yes it is, we agreed that he would baby sit and as soon as he said he had other plans you take up for him."

"I'm not taking up for him, it's no problem to get someone else"

"Fine Rachel do whatever you want" Frank told her getting out of the pool frustrated with her "How about no babysitter, we leave the kids to fend for themselves tonight!"

"Yay!" Frankie and Riley both exclaimed

"Frank come on I can't believe your mad over this"

"Yes I am Riley your free tonight" he told her and then him "it's always a tug of war when it comes to him!" Frank said talking back to his wife then he left

"Yes!" Riley says and then he does a cannon ball and the waves splash onto everyone including Rachel

Riley came up for air and apologized to his soaking wet mother "Sorry Mom"

"Riley your watching your brother and sister tonight!" and that was final, she went back into the house to change and let Frank calm down

"Why do you always pit mom and dad against each other" Frankie asked his brother

"I don't do anything they do that themselves"

"Everytime they argue, it's mostly about you. I'm surprised they haven't divorced yet"

"Please mom and dad will never divorce, especially over me. Come on Ripley wanna go on the diving board?"

"Yeah" Ripley said

Later on that evening Rachel and Frank were in their room getting ready to go out. Frank barely talked to her after their little disagreement and Rachel did the same. She wanted her husband to cool off because she could have a temper too and that was the last thing she wanted. She also planned on ending their little bet tonight the only problem was she was out of ideas. She had one day left to make Frank fall, and it was going to be tough but she would put in the work.

"One of these days we should go back to that bed and breakfast again. See how the McKinley's are doing, when was the last time we seen them?" she was talking about the inn keepers

"They came to Ripley's christening" Frank told her trying to make as little small talk as he could with her

"I'll give them a call this week"

"Ok" she said

The two of them went back to getting ready for their date not speaking another word. After they were all ready and set to go they headed downstairs.

Riley was playing his video game while Frankie was on the laptop watching a prehistoric documentary, and Ripley was running around the room wearing one of her princess costumes.

"Alright guys were going" Rachel said coming down the stairs with Frank right behind

"Ok bye" Riley told them

"Have a good time mom and dad" Frankie said

Ripley ran to her parents and hung on to each of their legs" Don't leave, take me with you I'll be good"

"Sorry honey this is mommy and daddy night" Rachel told her and Frank picked Ripley up

"Don't worry honey this won't take long trust me" Frank told her and Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes

"But I don't wanna stay with Riley, he sends me to bed early"

"That's because your always getting into trouble, and you know your bed time is at nine" Riley told his little sister

"She can stay up until ten tonight" Rachel said

"Ha ha, mommy said I can stay up as long as I want" Ripley said

"No until ten baby" Rachel told her

"Come on honey go sit down and play with your dolls" Frank put her down "Riley order a pizza or something and no fighting boys"

"Ok" the two sons said

"And if I come back to a trashed house, everyone is getting grounded for a month" Rachel gave those orders and then she and Frank kissed the kids goodbye and left.

"Well now that they are gone, you two need to go upstairs" Riley told his siblings

"For what?" Frankie asked him

"Since I can't leave, my friends are coming over so scram"

"Does mom and dad know this is going on"

"Please they are too busy fighting with each other to care, now bye" Frankie and Ripley gathered up their things and left. Meanwhile Riley called his friends to come over

Later on at dinner Rachel and Frank were busy looking at their menus. Neither of them were really speaking still so they just pretty much sat their in silence. The waiter eventually came by and took their order, they ate, and left. Then they went to this nice small club where they were going for dancing. Frank wasn't in the dancing mood because he was still a little pissed off at Rachel, but she was determined to get him to talk to her.

"What's on your mind Frank?" she asked

"Huh?" he said taking a sip of his drink

"Were going to stay here all night until we talk about our fight earlier"

"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm tired of talking"

"I'm tired of you not talking to me so we are going to talk. What would you like to say?"

"I have nothing to say Rachel, you pretty much said everything I needed to know this afternoon."

"Well I'm sorry" she told him "I was wrong and you were right"

"It doesn't matter who was wrong or right, but for the record I was right. It's the fact that we agreed not to give our children special treatment and you went and did it anyway. Put your foot down with Riley, Rachel! He is spoiled and he is going to keep being spoiled if you give him his way every time" he told his wife

"I feel guilty Frank that's why"

"Guilty for what?"

"I did the same thing to Riley that I did to Fletcher, I wasn't there"

"You were there what are you talking about?"

"I spent maybe five months with him after he was born and then I went back to work"

"That's ok, I gave you my blessing"

"Everyone thought it was ok but me, I wanted to take a year off from my career and spend it with my family. I should have said no to everything thing that came up after that, movies, albums, tours. I should have been there for my children. Before I knew it Riley was 5 years old and Fletcher was graduating high school. Now I am stuck trying to make it up to him for the lost time, because deep down I have a fear that they hate me"

"Fletcher and Riley do not hate you!"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, if they did hate you do you think Riley would depend on you so much? Do you think Fletcher would call you every other day to check how his mother and father are doing. Do you think Ripley and Frankie would help you out in that flowerbed you call a garden?" Rachel was having a hard time keeping things growing

"Leave my plants out of this, I guess your right"

"You say that every time and it's so true!" he was congratulating himself

As that was going on the band leader was getting on the mike to make an announcement.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a very special guest who wants to perform a little song for us. Is that alright with you guys?" The crowd agreed

Rachel stood up from her chair and walked over to the side of the stage. No one noticed that she was in the building because she and Frank were sitting in the corner behind everyone else and the place was pretty dark. Frank couldn't believe it, she was getting back on stage for one night only.

"Here she is the diva herself, Mrs. Rachel Marron" Rachel walked across the stage and hugged the band leader. He was a friend of hers and they both grew up in squirrel hill. The crowd was cheering loudly and whistles were going off for her.

"Wow thank you! How are you guys doing tonight?" she asked and they went even crazier "I just wanna say thank you to everyone of you for all your support throughout the years and all the love you give. Tonight is a special night for me and my husband. Nineteen years ago was the first time that we ever laid eyes on each other and fell in love. That love took us through everything and it is still with us. So tonight to celebrate I wanna sing a special song to him. Now it's an oldie so I hope you guys don't mind" the crowd cheered her on again. Frank was grinning from ear to ear. Rachel began singing one of her famous songs "All The Man That I Need" she serenaded Frank with her voice and it was like falling in love all over again for them both. Rachel was so proud to call him her man and Frank couldn't have asked for a better woman.

Meanwhile back at the house a party was raging on. Riley didn't expect it to be his whole high school there. Jordan had came over yes, but then Amber called and said she wanted to hang out. That is when everyone of her friends came and Jordan called others. The music was loud and teens were everywhere in Rachel and Frank's house. Riley was in over his head, but Amber was there and he didn't want to let her down.

After they left the club Rachel and Frank decided to go back to the other house and spend some time there. Rachel had the key in her hands and was trying to unlock the door, Frank was too busy kissing the back of her neck and holding her tight so she couldn't really concentrate. But she got it to unlock and she ushered him inside. After she sung the song to him they left the nightclub and immediately headed back there. In the car they agreed to break the bet and just make love. Frank confessed to her that what he did the other night was hard for him because he was just as ready as she was. She asked him to show her what was in the mailing tube and he said he would tomorrow.

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom or should we do it here?" Rachel asked

"I wanna make love under the stars" he told as they took each other's clothes off and Frank was biting her shoulder

"I'm not trying to get my ass eaten up by the mosquitoes"

"I have those things outside that will keep them away, I was just here the other night checking on things, trust me they are not going to bite. We'll make love under the stars just like we did that night at the old house. Near the pool."

"Yeah" she said hugging him tighter

"We'll go all night until the break of dawn"

"Like we did that night in Poland" she remembered

"Yeah, you'll be screaming my name all night long" he said

"Not like the time I made you scream my name" she laughed

"I was in the moment and you were doing the damn thing that night. You never disappoint me!" Frank kissed her some more and then led her outside to their outdoor canopy bed he had made himself.

Back at the house Riley was trying to make sure that no one had broke or breaks anything while his brother and sister have already came downstairs. Frankie was helping a few football players learn some math and Ripley was with some girls outside by the pool having girl talk. Ripley was trying to keep up with what they were saying. She had seen MTV with her brother.

"Ripley what are you doing out here it's passed eleven" Riley asked coming outside and finding her there

"I'm talking" she said as if she was grown

"Mom and dad are going to kill me"

"Come on Riley leave her here, she isn't getting into trouble and your brother is fine too. Come with me I wanna show you something" Amber said luring him

"Stay where Frankie can see you ok"

Back in the house

"All you have to do is pay attention to what the teacher is telling you and study your notes" Frankie told the group of football players

"But the teacher talks to fast" one of them spoke up

"Yeah and math is dumb anyway"

"Bring you a tape recorder and record everything she says, and you well your not the brightest of the bunch anyway so your doomed no matter what"

Upstairs in Riley's room

"You have an awesome room Riley!" Amber said sitting on his bed

"Thanks, I try to keep it clean"

Amber was looking at the awards and pictures he has sitting on his book shelf.

"Where are your parents? How come I never see them around"

"They are out on a date tonight, they probably won't be back for a while"

"Well good because I have something I want to show you" she sat next to Riley on his bed and took his hand in hers. Then she proceeded to put his hand under her shirt so he could feel her breast. "You like that?" she asked him

"Yeah I like it a lot"

"I know your not really seventeen"

"No I am…" he started to say but she cut him off

"It's ok, I like you Riley you're the only guy that I ever really liked. I know we just met like not long ago but I just feel something with you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do"

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked him. Riley thought about it and then he kissed her. He wasn't such a bad kisser either she thought to herself. She and Riley were going all the way.

About an hour later Frank and Rachel were around the block from their house talking in the car

"I wish we didn't have to come back, I wanted to just lay there with you in my arms under the stars" Rachel sighed "We can't get that back home"

"I know" Frank said stroking her hand with his thumb "I didn't know you kept track of the date that we actually met"

"Yeah why wouldn't I keep track of the day I met and fell in love with my husband"

"Which by the way am I in trouble for not remembering?"

"If you were, we wouldn't have made love. And I am glad we did away with that bet because I really had nothing else to come up with"

"I know you didn't, but I am glad we aren't doing it either. And tomorrow I will show you what is in the tube"

"Yes!" Rachel said then she caught a glimpse at what was going on at her house "Frank what the hell is going on here?" there were cars everywhere at the house, in their drive way, on the lawn, along the streets

The two of them pulled up in their neighbors driveway and walked to their house. When they got in the party had calmed down and everyone had moved the party to the game room. They were all watching Jaws on the flat screen tv on the wall. When Rachel and Frank walked in they weren't really mad because nothing was broken or damaged, and some how all the teenagers managed to fit into that big room stay quiet.

"What is all of this?" Rachel finally said turning on the light and everyone turned their attention to the back of the room

"Mommy, daddy!" Ripley said jumping up

"Hey mom and dad" Frankie said

"Guys what is going on?" Frank asked

"Riley decided to have a party" Frankie told them

"A party!" Rachel said getting angry

"It didn't start out big like this Mrs. F, and everyone was on their best behavior we promise" Riley's friend Jordan said

"Ok I want everyone to go home now" Rachel said to everyone as they started to get up and leave the room.

"You two to bed now" Frank said to his son and daughter "And Ripley it's almost one in the morning, your still up?"

"Yeah" said Ripley

"I'm going find Riley, he has got to be here somewhere" Rachel said to her husband

"I'll be seeing the rest of these kids out" Frank said

Rachel went upstairs and walked to her sons room, though the light was off she still heard sounds coming from inside.

Riley had just had sex for the first time in his life and he felt great! She was still on top of him when his bedroom door opened. At first he thought it might have been his siblings or some other people who were coming to do the same thing he was. But when the lights turned on and he saw that it was his mother. Riley was embarrassed, ashamed, and afraid.

"What were you thinking son?" Frank asked him the next morning. Rachel was so pissed off at Riley he was grounded for forever, he had no privileges, and he was never getting a car from her. To start off his punishment he was cast out to clean the gutters on the house, then the attic, and the garage. Rachel didn't want to see his face today because it would always bring her back to that image of him having sex.

"I don't know, she was a pretty girl dad you seen her. I don't understand why mom is so mad at me anyway, Fletcher lost his virginity too"

"Yeah but not in our house, while his siblings were with strangers. And Rachel still looks at you guys as her babies, she didn't really acknowledge the fact that Fletcher had lost his too before he made eighteen. She just acknowledged it now due to Jocelyn's pregnancy."

"But dad come on"

"Hey I get how she feels, one day I will go through the same thing with Ripley. She is going to grow up the spitting image of your mother and guess who has to fight the boys off, me!"

"How long will she be mad at me? Ask her how long am I grounded for"

"I don't know son, I'm sure she will come around soon. Well I'm going back in, don't fall off the ladder ok"

"I'm almost done anyway" Riley told him as Frank went into the house

Rachel was at the counter reading a recipe and Frankie and Ripley were in the living room watching tv

"So honey Riley wants to know how long he will be grounded"

"I already told him"

"Forever is a little ridiculous don't you think?"

"Fine three months"

"I'm a little proud of you actually" Frank said grabbing himself an apple

"Why?"

"You didn't kill that girl"

"I should have called the cops, what does a seventeen year old want with a fifteen year old?"

"Riley scored himself an older woman, hot damn!" Frank said smiling to himself but Rachel heard him

"And your just so proud of that aren't you?"

"Ok yes I am, he has the Farmer look, charm, physique all the ingredients to score a hot girl. That is how I got you didn't I?"

"Yes but your older than me"

"That may be true but you were not the only girl in Frank Farmer's life! I've had older women and a few young"

"Really?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah plenty" he said

"Well how many of us were there Frank?" she asked

"Hmm let me think because were talking back to like thirty years ago"

"Start talking Frank!"

"I don't remember Rachel but I will guess around five or six"

"Stop lying"

"It's true" indeed he was lying to her but he didn't want Rachel to know how many women he has dated. They were all part of his past, for the last almost twenty years Rachel was the only woman in his life and that is all she needed to know.

"I don't even care to know anymore Frank, you know why because I love you and none of those other girls matter. You are mines and I am yours." she said then gave him a kiss on the lips

"You know what, I think it's time"

"Time for what?"

"To show you what's in that tube" he said leading her down to the basement where his office was

She sat in his chair while he leaned on his desk and started opening the mailing tube. Once he opened it he handed it to her.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for"

"I know" she said popping the round white thing off and pulling out whatever it was inside

"It's the designs for the sunroom I'm building for you and only you. I could always hire someone to do it, but I want to do this myself. And I know it won't be as big as the one you had in your mansion but I hope you will like this one." he said and Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. Frank surprised her with a canopy bed for the other house, but never did she think he was really listening to her when she complained about missing her old house. Sure she was in love with her current home, but certain features about her very first was still in her heart. Now Frank was going to build this for her and she couldn't be more happy.

He knew she loved it once she hugged him tight and kissed him for a few good minutes!


	6. Chapter 6

Kinda of a boring chapter to me, but I still like it. Plus my eyes are really tired. Hope you guys enjoy it though

* * *

Chapter 6

Ripley was in the middle of the living room sitting on the carpet. It was a Saturday morning and all she ever did was sit down in front of the tv and watch her favorite shows. She was flicking through the channels until she got to the cartoons, but the commercials were playing so she sat back a little waiting. What caught her eyes though was a commercial for Squnkies Cupcake Surprise! She couldn't believe that this wasn't in her collection and why hadn't her daddy hadn't thought to buy her one. She was definitely going to bring it up with him in their next conversation. After that went off the cartoons came back on and she was tuned in. Her stomach started to growl so she went looking for food. Ripley opened the Pantry door and found the cereal that she wanted to have this morning but it was high up on the shelf. So she marched upstairs to Frankie's room so that he could help her get it.

"I'm sleeping Ripley go away" he said

"But I'm hungry!" she told him

"Go ask someone else" Frankie wasn't getting up so she left and went to Riley's room

Instead of knocking Ripley tried to open the door but it was locked. Maybe she could fix her own breakfast herself, but she had to get permission first. So now she had to go and wake up her parents. Ripley knocked twice and then opened the door to go in. Her parents were sleeping so she walked softly across the wooden floor and approached her daddy.

"Daddy" she whispered but Frank didn't answer so she said it again a little louder and in his ear "Daddy!"

"What honey" his eyes were still closed

"I'm hungry"

"What are you doing up early like this anyway? It's only six"

"I wanted to watch the cartoons, come on daddy my stomach is making noise" she said. Frank then got out of bed and followed his daughter out.

When they got downstairs he asked her what she wanted to eat

"I want fruity pebbles!"

"Do we even have any left? Your mom probably ate the last bit left" he said getting it from the shelf

"Well give me Fruit Loops, that will do for right now" Ripley said standing next to him

"Okay well go sit at the table so you can eat"

"Can I watch the cartoons while I eat?"

"Yes you may" he gave the kitchen tv remote to her and she flicked through the channels until she got to her cartoons

"Daddy I want to go to the toy store"

"For what now?"

"I want a cupcake surprise"

"What is that?" he asked her pouring the milk in their cereal for them both. He would be joining her to eat too.

"I can make cupcakes, so please can I have one? I want to make you a cupcake for your birthday"

"Aw that's nice but we'll see"

"We'll see?" she thought to herself, usually she got whatever she wanted from him. Oh well she would try again later.

"So again what are we doing today?" he asked her

"Learning how to ride my bike without training wheels" she said back. Ripley was finally ready to start riding without them and she was excited. That was another reason why she was up so early. Frank promised her that he would help her learn.

"Yes and were going to do our best right"

"What if I fall?"

"Yes, and don't worry I will be by your side the every step of the way."

"And I get a boo boo?"

"Dust yourself off and try again"

"When did you learn how to ride a bike daddy?"

"When I was about your age. This was a long time ago, long long time ago. I don't even think your mother was born yet."

"And did you ever fall off your bike?"

"Yep I sure did but I kept trying until I got it. And that is what I want you to do. Don't ever be afraid to do something in fear of getting hurt. So don't worry you will do great because daddy is teaching you!" he smiled and she smiled back

They continued eating and then tuned into the cartoons. Later that morning everyone else had gotten up except Riley. Frankie was finishing his breakfast at the kitchen table with his mother and Ripley and Frank were in the den watching tv. Ripley was playing with her daddy's hair putting barrettes and such to make him look pretty.

"Ripley I think you clasped this one in too tight" Frank said trying to loosen that one up

"It's not daddy you look great! Your messing up you hair" she said plucking his hand out of his hair

Back in the kitchen Rachel was having a talk with Frankie about what Frank told her about his place in the family

"So what are you working on these days?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked confused

"Your projects? I know you have one so spill it"

"I don't think you would be interested"

"Yes I would come on tell me"

"Well right now I am doing an experiment about extra cellular pH effect the genetic transformation of calcium treated E. coli" Frankie told his mother, she had no clue

"Um ok well how can I help?"

"You don't have to mom I pretty much have everything done"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well what else are you doing? Any science fair events during the summer?"

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I'm always interested baby"

"I know you and dad are supportive but we both know that you two really don't have any interest in science"

"We may not be interested in science but we are interested in what you do. Your dad told me about your talk a couple of weeks ago. Do you really feel that way Frankie?"

"Sometimes" he was always honest with his mother and his father. "I don't know, I just feel like they get a little bit more attention than me. Riley is always getting into trouble and Ripley is just being annoying, I think I am unimportant and what do I contribute to the family?"

"Honey you are important you mean so much to us and this family. You don't give us anything to worry about that's why we let you go off on your own. We love you so much Frankie and don't ever think otherwise. I love you Frankie you're my baby boy!" she leaned over and kissed him

"I love you guys too, and mom for the record you are the best mom ever! Were really lucky to have you and dad"

"Why you say that?"

"There are a number of kids who are unfortunate in this world who don't have parents or who's parents don't care. I'm just grateful" that made Rachel smile

"Thanks son, I have a feeling your going to do great things for this world and the people"

"I hope so" he finished up his breakfast "Are you finish too, I can put our dishes in the washer?"

"Yeah I'm done" he takes her cereal bowl and puts both of theirs in the washer. "Can I come up to your room later to see what you are working on?"

"Yeah I would love that, you and dad can come"

"Alright we will be there later" she said and Frankie went upstairs. Rachel got up to go and see what her husband and daughter were up to.

Back in the living room Ripley was finishing up Frank's hair and then she gave him one of her mirrors to look at himself

"What do you think daddy" she asked

"It's beautiful darling"

"You really think so"

"Yeah it's nice" Ripley had Franks hair sticking out in every which way with colorful barrettes

"Oh my Frank!" Rachel said coming in

"Doesn't he look pretty momma!"

"Yes he certainly does, let me go and get the camera"

"Please no pictures" Frank said embarrassed

"But you look so pretty honey!" she said coming over to him and Frank shook his head no "Fine I won't take a picture. Come on Ripley go and put your stuff away before they get lost" Rachel began taking the barrettes out of Frank's hair and gave them back to her daughter.

"Why do I let her talk me into doing my hair?" Frank asked his wife after their daughter left

"Because you love her and you would do anything for her"

"Yeah, I'm teaching her how to ride a bike today"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well all I have to say is, don't let my child fall!"

"Rachel come on, I would never"

"I'm just saying, you know you haven't had the best of luck at watching the kids over the years"

"I'm not going to let he fall!"

"And a guy like you should always be on guard, you were with everything and everyone except our kids sometimes"

"She won't fall ok"

"Ok Frank I am trusting you"

"You can trust me" he told her

Just then Riley came down stairs still sleepy and walked past his parents

"Good morning son"

"Morning" he yawned

"Riley don't forget you have to mow the yard today, clean the pool, and the pool house" Frank said

"Aw come on dad all of that?" he complained

"Yes all of that, your lucky that is all you have to do today"

"Well I wouldn't have to if someone wasn't being unfair" that remark was for his mother

"Life's not fair Riley so get used to it" Rachel said

"Whatever!" he said walking to the kitchen

"Frank you better talk to him because I am up to here with his smart remarks!"

"Now you want me to take control, but when I kept telling you not to baby him you wouldn't listen"

"Alright fine I will handle him, just know this he might get hurt!" she got up off the sofa and left

Later Frank and Ripley were outside riding her bike, Frank was trying to help her keep her balance.

"Don't let go" Ripley said as she was nervous

"I won't honey I promise" he told her. Rachel was sitting outside watching them go around the on the drive way.

"Frank don't go too fast" Rachel asked him

"I've got this don't worry. Ok your balance is pretty good but do you think your riding to ride by yourself now?"

"I want to practice just a little more daddy"

"Are you sure? We've been practicing for an hour honey, I know your ready your just a little scared aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well you have to face your fears baby that's the only way you'll succeed. Come on you can do it"

"Ok daddy" She and Frank went down to the side walk so she can try it on her own. Rachel stayed back on the porch.

"Stay right behind her Frank"

"I know Rachel"

"Make sure her helmet is on tight and remember to tell her how to brake."

"Do you wanna do this?" he stopped and asked

"If I would have taught her we would be done by now" she smiled and he just turned around and rolled his eyes

Frank put his daughter on the sidewalk path ready to go

"Ok honey are you ready?"

"Yes daddy" she said and really not sure if she truly was

"Alright I will be holding onto the back of the seat and I will let you know when I am letting go ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright and here we go" Frank and Ripley went down the side walk slowly but buidling up speed. He held on for ten seconds. "Ok honey I'm letting go" he said and he let her go off on her own.

"Your doing it baby!" he was excited Ripley was riding her bike on her own

"Daddy I'm riding by myself look"

"I see you baby"

Ripley kept riding until two squirrels flew out of nowhere and distracted her. That's when she lost her focus and didn't steer out of their way.

"Ripley you have to go around them, navigate around them baby!" Frank said but then it was too late, Ripley took her hands off the handles to cover her eyes. By then Frank had started running to her but it was too late. Ripley crashed flying off her bike in the process and landed hard. When Frank got to her she was crying and he pulled her up and kneeled next to her.

"Honey are you ok? Let me take a look at you"

"I thought you said I wasn't going to fall!" Ripley said through her tears. She had a cute on her knee, a large bruise forming on her cheek where she landed on her face, and a gash on her lip.

"It's ok honey, you'll fall on your first try. Come on let's get you back to the house" he picked her up and then picked her bike up to go back to the house. When he got to the drive way Rachel was still on the porch reading a book and waiting for them to get back. But when she seen them coming back and Ripley was in his arms she knew something had gone wrong.

"What happened Frank" she said running over

"She fell off her bike" he told her as she started looking at Ripley to see if she had gotten hurt badly

"Aww Frank let me take her, she has a huge bruise forming"

"It hurts a lot mommy!" Ripley said

"Wait baby open your mouth let me see something" Rachel said as Ripley did as she was asked. Rachel seen a piece off one of Ripley's front teeth missing. "She has a chip off her tooth missing Frank"

"We will bring her to the dentist Monday morning" he said and Rachel took Ripley out of Frank's arms

"I'm going inside with her"

"Alright I will be there in a second" Frank said. He went to the garage and put her bike up. Then he went to the back of the house by the pool to see if Riley was doing a good job with the pool.

"How is it coming along son?"

"It's getting done"

"Were not doing this to torture you, what you did was not only disrespectful to us but to your brother and sister. We want you to learn from your mistake, your mother and I didn't raise you like that Riley."

"I know, I know but she was right there dad how could I say no? I know you've been in that situation before!"

"What so you can go back and tell your mother? I don't think so"

"Please it's been a week and she is still barely talking to me. Besides I can't tell mom that, it's against the guy code"

"You don't know the guy code"

"Yes I do, bros over hoes man!"

"Your mother is certainly not one of them"

"I wasn't calling her one, that's my mom"

"Sorry"

"So what were you like at my age?"

"Quiet"

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was, I was a quiet kid in school, got good grades, and I played football"

"That's it? No partying, girls, fights!"

"There were a few parties and girls, I attracted them with my quietness. I was the guy who all the girls wanted to get to know. I can't explain it but the girls were not hard to come by."

"When was your first time?"

"I was 18 and out of my parents house that's when"

"Ok I get it you don't have to tell me"

A little while later Frank went back into the house and went to meet Rachel and Ripley. They were in the kitchen and Ripley was sitting on the island while Rachel bandage up her knee. Ripley was holding an ice pack to her face so Frank went and held it on there for her.

"I know you want to yell at me"

"I'm not going to yell things happen"

"So I'm not in trouble" he asked still unsure

"Your not in trouble and Ripley already explained it to me. But she does want something from you"

"What can I get you honey?"

"I want my cupcake maker!"

Later on that night Rachel is leaving Frankie's room after she was in there for an hour

"I promise I will the website on Photosynthesis? Ok I love you and have a good night sleep" she said before closing his door. Then she headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Frank was up flicking through the channels trying to find the 1989 football game that Fletcher had told him was playing on tv. He found it just before the third quarter ended.

"Hey babe you were gone for a while"

"Yeah Frankie and I were looking up research about plants"

"Wow sounds boring!"

"It kinda is but it's Frankie's thing and whatever he likes I support" she said getting into bed

"And that's one of the many reasons why we love you!"

"And I love you guys too" she kissed him "How about we fool around for a bit" she started to get on top of him

"Not right now baby, I want to see this game" he said and Rachel looked at the screen and looked back at him.

"Not right now Frank? Really when you want sex I give it to you, but since I want it right now I have to wait!"

"Babe this is a classic game, a very very good game might I add. It's almost over then afterwards we can get down to business!"

"I'll probably be sleeping by then."

The game went to a commercial so Frank had to occupy his time

"You know what? We have about 3 minutes we can get a short make out session in between"

"Nah I think I'm just going to go to sleep, goodnight" she said and turned over


	7. Chapter 7

A little update for you guys hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on Rachel this is my birthday, you have to come camping with us!" Frank and Rachel were in the kitchen putting everything up to close down for the night. His birthday was this coming weekend and everyone was going camping, but her.

"I don't do the outdoors ok, that is not me"

"How will it look if my whole family is with me but my wife?"

"Well we can go to dinner for your birthday before you leave"

"Your coming camping with us Rachel!"

"Why don't you go by yourself, get away from everyone for the weekend"

"Or it be just you and me out in the woods. The kids can stay with Fletcher and Jocelyn and we'll have dinner the night before we leave!"

"Frank I am not going camping"

"Your coming camping"

"We'll see about that!"

Later that night Frank and Rachel were in their bedroom still arguing in the dark about if she was coming or not.

"All I want for my birthday is to spend it with my family, and for us to get away for a little while"

"But why does it have to be in the woods? Do you know what happens in the woods?" she said

"What happens in the woods Rachel?" he rolled his eyes

"A storm can come, a bad one, and knock down a tree and it can fall on our tent. What else…" She was thinking of another scenario "We can get lost, there could be a wildfire, skunks, poison ivy, snakes, bears, etc…"

"Now I know you google some of those Rachel, ok nothing bad is going to happen. I promise"

"That's still doesn't mean I'm going!" she said and Frank pulled him closer to her

"I can't believe I am going to be 56 years old. Man I am old!"

"You are not old baby"

"Well I'm getting there. I think I am going to retire after my birthday"

"Yes we've talked about that"

"And I mean it this time, it's time for me to relax with my wife and raise my children. Start on that sunroom I am building for us"

"I thought that sunroom was for me"

"It is but you know I'll be in there"

"And the kids too destroying shit!"

"They won't be allowed to go in unless there is a supervising adult in there with them."

"Good because were going to need rules"

"I want us to go away every weekend, leave the kids with a babysitter, and just make love all the time"

"Now that's a plan, but I don't want to abandon them every chance we get"

"I was afraid you were going to say that. "

"Frank can I tell you something?"

"What baby"

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen"

"Is it a bad feeling?"

"No it's neither bad or good. It's just a feeling. I don't know how to explain it"

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"A while now. I don't know maybe I am imagining things or it's nothing"

Frank started thinking to himself

"I think I am just going to get some sleep" she kissed him and cuddle in his arms

"Is it a bad feeling about the trip, is that why you don't want to come?"

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere if I thought something bad was going to happen, I mean something could happen. But it has nothing to do with us going camping"

"I wonder what it is?"

"Whatever it is I need to put it in the back of my mind. I have too much going on to keep it on my mind right now. Your birthday is in three days, school is getting ready to start again so we have do all of this shopping and stuff, and I am still planning Jocelyn's baby shower. Hopefully I can set a date in October."

"I have to call Fletcher to make sure if he is still bringing his barbecue pit. And yes you are coming"

"I will show you better than I can tell you"

Two days passed and it was finally Frank's birthday, but today he had a lot to do for the camping trip. Rachel had woken up first earlier to fix breakfast for the kids, and a specially made breakfast for him. Everything was done now and it was almost eight. So she came back in to wake him up for some birthday sex. She reached down in his pants to get things started.

"Mmmm" he said stirring in his sleep as Rachel continued to stroke him

"Good morning Birthday Boy!"

"Good morning to you too! What are you doing down there?"

"What does it feel like?"

"It almost feels like heaven" Frank put his hands behind his head to enjoy the ride

"Now that I've got your attention this is what you need to do today. The kids and I are leaving the house for a couple of hours so you can have it all to yourself. I'll take them somewhere fun while you WILL relax! That means no working in the office, no fixing things around the house, and certainly no inviting your friends over with some hookers!" she joke

"And that was the first thing that came to my mind" he smiled before letting out a moan closing his eyes tight. Rachel was really working him as she picked up the speed.

"I'm also going to pick up the rest of the stuff you will need for the camping trip, stop by the bakery for the cake, and the kids and I will be picking up your presents. We'll leave about eleven so is five or six hours good for you or would you like more time?" By this time Frank wasn't listening to a word she was saying, he was close to exploding. He snapped out of his dazed state

"Rachel a little less conversation a little more action!" he took her hand out of his pants "Get over hear!" and pulled her on top of him and began with a passionate kiss as he undressed her.

Forty five minutes later Rachel and Frank came downstairs to the kitchen where the children had already arrived. They were eating their breakfast as Frank sat down for his and Rachel went to the counter to grabbed his specially made breakfast.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Ripley said getting down from her chair to give him a kiss

"Thank you honey"

"Happy birthday Dad" Frankie said

"Yeah dad congratulations on reaching fifty-six!"

"Riley!" Rachel said

"Well he is"

"Thanks guys, even if your pointing out how old I am Riley"

"Your welcome!"

"So what are you going to do today dad with the house to yourself?" Frankie asked

"Well I'm going to finish packing, practice fishing in the pool you know get reacquainted with my barely used rod, read a book, to tell you the truth I really don't know what I will be doing today"

"I can stay home with you daddy and we can have a tea party!" Ripley suggested

"No you'll be coming with us little lady. We all agreed daddy would get some time to himself. Besides you have to go and get your hair trimmed today remember"

"Aww mom that's going to take forever" Riley complained

"Yeah just like last time" said Frankie

"Your getting hair cuts too"

"But I don't want a hair cut mom" Frankie told Rachel again. All the kids started complaining and Frank just sat back and listened. This is what he loved the most, his family and he was blessed that he was able to reach another age so he could be here with them. Rachel came with his plate and sat it in front of him. It was his favorite. His mother used to cook it for him when he was a little boy, and ever since he and Rachel got together she started the tradition again.

"Thank you baby" he said pulling her to him for a kiss. The kids turned away in disgust of their parent's PDA

"Your welcome honey!"

"Who's all coming camping tomorrow dad?" asked Frankie

"All of us except your mother, Fletcher and Jocelyn, and grandpa"

"Mom your not coming?" Frankie said

"No son I'm not"

"Why not?" he asked again

"She's afraid of the wilderness that's all" Frank told him

"It's a family camping trip mom, how will it look if everyone of us is going but you?" said Riley

"Lot's of people don't like camping and besides this isn't the first camping trip I've skipped out on"

"Yeah but your skipping out on dad's birthday celebration"

"And weren't you the one who suggested this trip anyway?" Frank brought up

That was true Rachel was the one who gave Frank the idea

Later during the day after everyone was gone Frank packed everything that he needed to go camping, he took a short nap, he read a few chapters of a favorite book, and he played a few chords on his guitar. He didn't do much but he felt he didn't need to. Around five Frank was watching a Samurai movie with popcorn in his hand. Rachel came back by herself carrying a few bags.

"Hi honey" she said going upstairs to put them away

"Hey" he said back and continued watching the movie waiting for the kids to come in making noise. But he didn't hear them either so he looked back to see if they were there. And when he didn't see or hear them he shrugged and went back to watching the movie. Rachel came back and put her arms around him and started kissing the side of his head and then his neck.

"What is this, Frank gets another piece of pie?"

"The kids are at the neighbors house for the night, so why don't we go get into our Jacuzzi and get clean and ready for dinner! Just the two of us"

"Really just the two of us?"

"Yeah until I have to go and pick up the kids"

"Can't they just stay away until tomorrow? Because what I want to do to you tonight!" he whispers in her ear

"I might be able to arrange something if your talking all that! Come on you've seen this movie too many times!"

"Yeah it was the movie we saw on our first date"

"Yeah I remember" she cut off the tv and led him upstairs for passionate love making

A little over an hour later they were in their room getting dressed and Rachel was trying to figure out what she was going to do with her hair and just a short amount of time.

"I can't believe this what am I can't wear my hair wet!" she was sitting in front of her mirror

"Why not?" he asked from the closet

"Why not? Frank I can't have my hair wet in front of people at a fancy place!"

'No one told you to give me a blow"

"No you dunked my head underwater for that"

"Well it's my birthday" he smiled

"So your not off the hook" she got up and went into the bathroom to quickly wash her hair, blow dry, and style it

"What time is our reservation?"

"Eight so you better pray for a miracle"

Forty-Five minutes Rachel came out looking like herself again, just as gorgeous as can be.

"There's the love of my life damn you look great!" he said looking at her elegant black dress

"Thank you honey!" before we go I want to give you something. Rachel pulled out a box from one of the bags and gave it to Frank.

"What's this?"

"Well your always buying me jewelry so why not buy you something"

He opened the box a found an expensive grey titanium curb linked bracelet. The only piece of jewelry Frank has ever worn was his wedding ring and a small stud on his left ear. When he decided to pierce his ear when he was going through a mid life crisis.

"Rachel I love it!" he said putting it on

"You do"

"How could I not, it's from you"

"Alright come on, let's get going before we lose our reservation" They grabbed their jackets and went downstairs.

"You know what we should do for our next anniversary" he said

"What?"

"We should renew our vows"

"Renew the vows? Shouldn't we wait for our twentieth anniversary instead? It's just three years away"

"I know but anything can happen between those years, we should just go ahead and go for it while we have the chance"

"Are you sure you want to do this Frank? A lot goes into planning these things"

"Yeah I'll have plenty of time since I am going to retire soon so let's just do it"

"Alright honey were doing it!"

The two of them left out the door and Rachel drove to the Restaurant.

"Listen I thought about it today and if you don't want come camping that's fine"

"Really your not forcing me to go!"

"You know I was never going to drag you there if you really didn't want to come. The kids and I will deal without you and Fletcher, Jocelyn, and my father will be there to help. You can have the house to yourself this weekend"

"Well thank you honey for respecting my wishes, maybe one day I will go camping with you, when I get the courage"

"Yeah I just wish you wanted to come now, but whenever your ready is fine with me"

After a while Frank asks where Rachel is taking him.

"So where is this place anyway, South Central?"

"No it's not far from here"

"Are you kidnapping me and taking me to a bed and breakfast like I did for you a decade ago?"

"It was that long ago?"

"Yeah Frankie was one and now he's eleven. It's been that long"

"We should go there again, contact Wendy and everyone, catch up"

"We just seen them last year"

"Your right we did, well how about we invite them over for Thanksgiving"

"We should" he said

Rachel and Frank eventually arrived to the restaurant but it's a hotel. Frank is left wondering what's going on.

"Baby why are we here?" he asked stepping out of the car

"I have something very special planned for tonight"

"But I thought we were going eat"

"We'll order room service now come on, put this on" Rachel handed him a blind fold

"Your joking right?"

"No this is not a joke, I don't want you to see what I have in the room"

"What did you do? Did you make them install a swing or something?"

"Stop asking questions and put it on" she told him and he did as she asked

"People are going to look at us funny when they see me like this, I can't go in there looking like this?"

"Looking like what it's just a blind fold, now look remember all the things you siad you wanted to do to me?"

Frank smiled and licked his lips "Hell yeah"

"Well nothing will happen if you don't come on" she led him into the hotel where they checked in. But instead of going to the room Rachel brought him to the Hotel's restaurant where there was a surprise birthday party waiting for him.

But Frank started running his mouth about having sex with her before she could take the blindfold off

"I'm gonna so many nasty things to you, you won't be able to walk again!…. Um

"Surprise!" everyone in the room said

"Hey I wasn't expecting a surprise party!" he said to everyone who was in the room. All their friends and present and past colleagues were there. His father and children were there too to celebrate.

"Were just going to ignore that little thing you just said" Herb said holding Ripley in his arms

"Wow Rachel you didn't have to do all of this"

"I wanted to and you deserve it, Happy Birthday baby!" they hugged and kissed as everyone came up to him to wish him well.

"Happy Birthday Daddy" Ripley said going up to him to give him a kiss

"Thank you my beautiful little princess, I like your dress!"

"I picked it out because it's your favorite color!"

"Happy Birthday dad" Riley said coming for his hug and Frankie followed

"Happy birthday son, I didn't buy you a present" Herb told him

"Why not?"

"You didn't get me anything for my last birthday"

"That's not true what about those skydiving lessons"

"That was a gag gift!" Herb said and the two men continued their banter

Fletcher and Jocelyn waited to the side until everyone was finished greeting Frank

"My man Fletcher!"

"Hey Frank"

"How you been?"

"Nervous waiting for this one to pop" Fletcher said looking over to his wife who was just glowing and had her hand on her stomach

"Happy birthday Frank"

"Thank you Jocelyn, is he kicking?" Frank asked

"Yes a lot today, would you like to feel?" she asked and Frank put his hand over her stomach to feel his grandson's kick

"That's a future football player in there"

"I don't know Frank we might get a soccer player"

"Super bowl champion trust me!" Frank looked around and noticed that Rachel wasn't around

"Well were going to go back to our table, we'll catch up later"

"Alright guys" Frank went off to see where Rachel had slip to but she was no where in the room


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little update for you guy's, I am taking a short break from Frachel and Kevney. I might post more chapters of some of my stories this weekend.

* * *

Chapter 8

About twenty minutes later Frank was at the end of the room talking with a few people when he saw Rachel reenter the room. He went over to her and pulled her off to the side.

"Hey where did you run off to?"

"Oh I went talk to the hotel manager about your cake, which we will be singing happy birthday to you in about an hour"

"No birthday songs please"

"Not even from me?"

"Do a toast, you and the kids can boast about how great of a husband and father I am!" he kidded

"That sounds like a good idea too, we'll do a toast. Why don't you go mingle with your friends ok"

"But I want to mingle with you upstairs in a room"

"No no, we have everyone here to celebrate with you. We can't just leave the party because you want some for the third time today!"

"But it's my birthday I should get whatever I want"

"And you will later tonight when we are alone" she tried to shoo him away

"Did you really have a swing installed for us to play?"

"Frank!"

"I'm going" he said as she went around making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Ripley was being her darling little self and started entertaining some people. One person even tried to bribe Rachel about getting her into show business. Frank and Riley were sitting at one of the tables bored out of their minds.

"Why is it just older people in here?" Riley asked

"Their all people of mom and dad's age of course no one our age would be here"

"They should have given us something to do"

"You want to be put to work?"

"Yeah beats just sitting here doing nothing" Riley sighed "Come on let's go cruise the hotel and see what we can find"

"Like what?"

"Girls stupid, now come on something else has to being going on around here"

Riley and Frankie got up and snuck out

Later Frank's family was saying a few words to him while he stood there listening and beaming ear to ear. Even Ripley managed to say a few words about her daddy and how much he loved to buy her toys. Once everyone said something it was Rachel's turn.

"First I want to thank everyone for coming and the wonderful staff of this hotel helping me put together the best birthday party Frank has ever had"

"This is the only birthday party she has ever put together by herself" Frank joked

"Oh hush up. I'm so happy that you all came to help celebrate birthday boy's b-day and I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Now what can I say about my husband. He's handsome, kind, the smartest person I know. He is a great father to our children and a wonderful caring husband to me. When I first met Frank he was the last person I ever thought I would end up falling in love with. Though I did think he was very attractive and mysterious. He's saved my life not only once, but on vacation when I almost fell out of the rafting boat and into the water a few summers ago. Even though we may not always agree on some things, I know he will always have my back and continue to give me love. And that is just one of the many reasons why I love this man. Happy birthday baby"

"I love you too" he said and they kissed once again as everyone started clapping. Then the music picked back up and the dj put on a slow song.

"Did you see the boys anywhere during the toast?" Rachel asked wondering why the boys didn't say anything to their father.

"They are probably around here somewhere, come on come dance with me"

"I just want to make sure they are alright"

"They are fine, come on lead me to the floor" Rachel gave in and took her husband to the dance floor for a romantic dance.

Meanwhile Frankie and Riley were in an elevator with other people who looked like they were going to a party on one of the floors. When the elevator stopped they got out with those people and followed them to the room. It was a party and the boys were going to be joining in too.

They walked into a very adult oriented party where the liquor was free and so was the drugs. The girls were easy and the men had money. But these kids had no clue about any of those things. Riley immediately got himself a glass of champagne and Frankie went over to talk to a few ladies.

Back downstairs Frank and Rachel were still dancing, while Fletcher, Jocelyn, and Herb were talking as Ripley sat in her grandpa's arms.

"Can you believe it dad is fifty-seven already?"

"I know he's making me feel old."

"How old are you grandpa?" Ripley asked

"I'm old but I still look younger than your daddy!"

"So you guys are excited about going camping tomorrow?" Fletcher asked Ripley

"Yeah daddy wants to teach me how to fish and he said I can help him cook it!"

"He'll need our help to watch the kids" Herb said

"Why?" Fletcher asked him

"Your mother isn't coming" Jocelyn said

"She is still afraid of sleeping in the woods?"

"Yep" said Herb

"Ripley why doesn't mom want to come with us?"

"Bears and lions, I don't know!" Ripley said

Back on the dance floor

"This party was a great idea Rachel I appreciate it"

"Your welcome honey I am glad your enjoying yourself"

"I am all my friends are here, my family, everything is just perfect and it's all thanks to you! Sometimes I don't even know what I did to deserve you"

"You deserve all of the wonderful things in your life because you're a good person Frank. There will never be another you that's for sure"

"And there will never be another Rachel Marron Farmer, you're a once in a lifetime opportunity. God will never send another after your gone"

"Your so sweet"

"I'm only sweet on you…" he sighed "And Ripley. So how about we get out of here and go someplace quiet?"

"Stop asking to leave your party just to get laid"

Riley had found himself in a rough position when one of the guards noticed that he wasn't old enough to be at that party. He went and grabbed Frankie before someone else grabbed them.

"Frankie were leaving" he said getting a hold of his brother's hand

"But I was explaining my research to them"

"Let's go!"

"Bye Frankie!" the ladies said

The boys combed through the crowd of people until they were almost to the door, that's when a security guard grabbed Frankie's arm and wouldn't let go. Riley was trying to pull him from within the strong grasp but Frankie kicked him in the nuts and the boys ran off. Two more security guards ran after them and chased them down the hall. They tried reaching the elevator but it wasn't opening up fast enough and the two men were right on their tails so they had to take the stairs.

"Riley what are they going to do to us?" Frankie said in a huff

"I don't know but you have to run faster"

"I'm getting short of breathe and I don't have my inhaler!"

"Come on Frankie this is not the time!"

"Wait I lost my shoe!"

"Forget about your shoe keep running!"

The boys continued running down the four flights of stairs and the men were still behind them. Finally they reached the first floor, Riley and Frankie looked for a place to hide. They found the door to the hotel's kitchen and went in. Everyone in the room were looking at them like they were crazy and Frankie and Riley decided to find another way out. Apparently they were right where they needed to be because that kitchen was part of the restaurant. Before stepping back into their father's party Riley found the kitchen phone and used it to call the front desk.

"Yes may I help you?" the woman at the desk politely asked

"Yes there is a drug party going on, on the fourth floor room 4028!" he hung up the phone and went to meet his brother

"That was a close one" Frankie said breathing heavily

"Tell me about it. Look don't mention this to mom or dad okay, I'm already still in enough trouble as it is"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing"

They walked through the room and their parent's found them

"There you two are" Frank said as he and Rachel approached their sons

"Baby are you having an asthma attack?" Rachel asked Frankie as she went to him to see if he was having one

"No… I'm fine mom"

"Why are you short of breath? What were you guy's doing?" she asked again

"Frankie and I were just at the hotel arcade, we got bored so we went there for a little while. Then we raced each other on our way back."

"They have a game room?" Frank said

"Yep" Frankie told him

"Baby what happened to your other shoe?" asked Rachel

"I must have left it back over there"

"Well could you go get it back and put it on?"

"Yes mom"

Riley and Frankie left out again to go to the second floor stairs for his shoe.

"I can't believe they snuck off" Rachel said

"I knew that's what they did, boys will be boys" Frank said back

"Where's Ripley did she sneak off too?"

"She is still with dad. Come on we can worry about the kids later"

The party continued on and into the night. Ripley was the first to fall asleep of course, then Frankie got tried, and Riley couldn't keep up with the grown ups. It was time to go and shut the party down

Frank had a sleeping Ripley in his arms talking to his father and the boys.

"So are you and Rachel coming back tonight?"

"Yeah I found out she didn't get us a hotel room and since were all leaving tomorrow morning it's better to be home."

"Well remember were staying at your house tonight so please don't make too much noise"

"I'll cover Rachel's mouth" Frank said smiling to his father and the boys made a disgusting face

Rachel was talking to her son and daughter in law

"Your not renting a room tonight" Rachel told him

"Come on mom there are five bedrooms in that house where are we going to sleep?"

"Grandpa will have the guest bedroom and you can sleep in Riley's room. He'll be sharing with Frankie"

"Fletcher we can stay at your parent's what's wrong with that?" Jocelyn said

"Your pregnant and you won't have enough room" Fletcher told her

"Honey I am not that big, besides Riley's bed is big enough for the both of us!"

"I just want you to be comfortable"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her husband "Well be fine Rachel"

"And mom why aren't you coming camping with us?"

"I just don't want to go"

"So what are you going to do for three days?"

"Take advantage of this time alone"

After a moment everyone was ready to go, and on the way out of the hotel cops were everywhere shutting the drug party down upstairs.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Rachel said

"Looks like a bust" Frank said and the family kept it moving


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that it has been a long time, but here is another chapter for everyone. I know it's short but I am trying to get at least 12 or thirteen chapters out of this story so just bare with me. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully I won't take so long to upload another.

* * *

Chapter 9

Rachel unlocked the door to her suite and entered her hotel room, tired from one of the longest days of her life. She immediately got undressed and took a long hot bath in her Jacuzzi and relaxed. It was now four months since Frank's birthday party and camping trip. Rachel did attend with her family and she ended up enjoying the wilderness. School was back in, other birthdays have passed, and Thanksgiving was a week ago. Now everyone was gearing up for Christmas and the arrival of their new family member. His name was going to be Carter Zion Marron, and he was already whipping his mother's behind in the womb. Jocelyn knew at the end of her pregnancy that it would be a little uncomfortable but the baby boy was constantly kicking her everywhere. Frank said that it was a good sign, his grandson would be a great kicker for football. Now maybe he had someone to pick up the football legacy where he left off, because none of his sons seemed interested in doing so he would joke. Even though things were great in her life and the kids and husband were healthy and happy, Rachel couldn't shake her feelings. She just felt that something was out of order, she would think about it often but then shrug it off. Maybe she was finally about to start menopause! She really didn't fear it but she definitely worried about how it would effect her and if she could handle it. Frank had already gone through his midlife crisis years ago and that was a little scary to her. The kids thought it was funny, but Rachel thought her husband might have been going crazy with the way he was acting and the things he would buy. Not long after he had turned forty-six he came back home one night from a trip to Vegas with his ears pierced and a new tattoo, his first at that! Frank had a tattoo artist inscribe Rachel's name on his right buttock. He thought since she liked to slap his butt during sex why not put her name on her property. That was his explanation to her, but Rachel caught a fit and yelled how stupid it was for him to do that. She thought the ear piercing was something too but Frank just kept on surprising her. He bought himself a motorcycle, he started dressing different, then grew his hair out, and her favorite skydiving. Rachel put a stop to that in a quickness! She can laugh about it now but back then she could have killed Frank. Thinking about all of this did make Rachel's original thoughts go away for now but they would come back to bug her again. Right now she was in Florida on business and staying in a very lavish hotel in Miami. Frank and the kids were back home missing her just as much as she missed them, so after she is finished getting rested she would call them.

Back in Los Angeles Frank and the kids were having a great time at their favorite spot Pizza Planet! Henry had also joined them for an eventful night as they played games and ate all the pizza that they could want. Henry was in town visiting family when he gave Frank a call so he could catch up with favorite family.

"Dad were going to go play some more games is that okay?" Frankie asked

"Alright just make sure your sister stays with you, be good Ripley!"

"I will daddy"

Frankie and Ripley made their way through the crowd and Frank looked for his other son who was too busy spiting game to one of the waitresses. Then he got back to his conversation with Henry.

"So when exactly are you retiring?" Henry asked taking a sip of his sprite

"Sometime in May next year"

"Are you ready for that?"

"Yes I am! I've been in this profession long enough and I am tired. Now I just want to relax and spend time with my family and friends"

"Well I'm forty-three years old and I can't wait to retire, but I have a long way to go"

"Yes you do" Frank laughed

"What's going to happen with your business?"

"I'll hand it over to my colleagues to continue it. And I'll feel good about letting it go because I know it will be in good hands"

Ripley comes back over to her daddy to complain while Frankie follows closely behind

"Daddy"

"What honey?"

"Frankie won't let me kill the zombies"

"Because she gets me killed every time dad!"

"You guys have enough coins to be able to take turns"

"But dad we were playing together"

"Take her to race cars then"

"No, please take her off of my hands"

"Fine son go back to playing" Frank says and Frankie walks away to go find Riley

"My kids are the same way Frank" Henry said

"Can't be worse than mines"

"Daddy what are we going to do now" Ripley interrupted

"You wanna go race bumper cars with me and uncle Henry?"

"Yeah!" she said getting excited again

"Alright let me go tell your brothers where we are going so stay with Henry ok. I'll be back in a minute Henry"

"Don't take too long, she might con me out of five dollars again!" Henry joked. Earlier in the day Ripley convinced Henry to give her five dollars some how. He knew what she was doing but he gave it to her anyway, after all that was his god daughter.

Frank stood up to go talk to his sons, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He had received a text message from Rachel along with two missed calls. He text her back that they were ok and that he would call her when they got back home.

Rachel decided to call it a night and went to lay in bed after she ate dinner. Frank was going to be calling her back later so she occupied herself in the mean time with her favorite book. But her body proved to be too exhausted for anything so she dozed off without noticing, And had a dream.

_Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, her beautiful figure looked just right in the black dress that one of her greatest admires, Antonio Santos specially designed for her._

"_You look magnificent in that dress baby, I can't wait until it comes off tonight!" Her lover said to her coming up behind her slipping his arm across her waist and then to her stomach to rub._

"_I do look great don't I? And the decision to not have kids really did paid off! Look at my body, my God!"_

_Rachel was 48yrs old, still rich and in demand, and still good looking. Desirable to so many men and woman, but now she only had eyes for the younger ones. Her current boy toy was a 27yr old singer named Ravis James also known as RJ, but the tabloid's loved to call him Rachel's Young Thing! _

"_Girl you look so good, you could make a sex tape by your damn self!"_

"_Okay stop sucking up and what did I tell you?"_

"_No sex tapes"_

"_That's right and what else did I tell you?"_

"_If you ever find out that there is one you'll sue me for all I've got"_

"_Which I'm sure isn't much"_

"_I know you remind me of that all the time, now are you ready to go my lovely lady? The limo will be pulling up in a few minutes"_

"_Yeah, yeah just let me gaze into the mirror some more"_

_Rachel had gotten so self centered over the years, but one thing that never changed was her love for attention. Which was never hard to get especially with her kind of money. After glancing a few more times at her stunning looks she headed out the door._

_A party was being held in the hills of Los Angeles where only the rich and famous were allowed to set foot. Rachel's long time friend Director Mick Jackman was celebrating his retirement in the film business, and of course Rachel was going to be there to celebrate._

"_Rachel darling you look gorgeous!" he said giving her the once over_

"_Thank you Mick for the compliment, but that doesn't mean I'll be letting you undress me tonight in front of all these people"_

"_At least let me take you out to dinner one of these nights" he sort of begged_

"_I don't think RJ would like that"_

"_Please that scrawny little boy"_

"_You'd be surprised what he can do" Rachel winked and Mick shook his head in dismay_

_Meanwhile RJ was busy getting acquainted with some of the female guests who looked like they belonged to the playboy mansion._

"_Would you two be interested in taking the party outdoors?" he asked the two ladies and they agreed_

_The three of them went out into the courtyard and Rachel watched them every step of the way. Mick was still by her side like he would always be._

"_You let your little friend have other friends?"_

"_Not always, I also have others on the side ready to replace him when he acts up"_

"_Will you be providing the entertainment tonight then?"_

"_Mick you know me better than that!"_

"_I know your too classy for that darling, but I gave it a try" _

_Rachel handed Mick her glass of champagne and made her own exit out into the courtyard. RJ was sitting down with the two brunettes on each of his side out of everyone's view. They were busy kissing each other and he was getting a rise out of this. Until Rachel came up behind them and interrupted._

"_Excuse me ladies but I'm going to need him back" Rachel took his hand and he got up to be with her. She brought him back into Mick's huge mansion to go upstairs to an empty bedroom. Once there they immediately started undressing each other through kisses, which kept getting hungrier and hungrier. _

"_I knew that would turn you on" RJ said while Rachel unzipped his trousers with her teeth._

"_Well I couldn't let you get your kicks else where tonight, besides I knew you were hungry the moment you walked into the room and seen me in this dress!" After she finished unzipping him she forced him onto the bed and took charge of the situation. _

Rachel woke up from her sleep hearing her phone go off and she quickly answered it

"Hello" she said sleepily

"Hi baby I hope I didn't wake you" Frank said into the phone

"No it's okay I think I've only slept for at least an hour"

"Try three hours honey, our last message to each other was at six-thirty"

Rachel glanced at the clock on her night stand and it was just after ten. "Oh I'm sorry honey I didn't intend to fall asleep, I must have dozed off"

"That's understandable I'm sure you had a rough day"

"Exhausting, but I'm just glad to hear from you now. Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah we had a great time and so did Henry"

"I wish I could have seen him too, I hope you told him that I love him and I miss the kids and wife"

"I did, they are going to come over for Thanksgiving, so you'll see them all then"

Rachel and Frank continued talking for a good twenty minutes until he was feeling sleepy. So he promised to call her first thing in the morning. After hanging up Rachel got up to wash her face and have a snack. She had forgotten all about her little dream until it crawled back into the mind again. As she sat in her hotel kitchen she wondered why she had that disturbing dream. Rachel could never imagine her life without her husband and four children, being such an egoistic woman, and dating men well below her age. That dream frightened Rachel and she hoped that she would never have such a dream ever again!


	10. Chapter 10

Darn it! I just realized I made a mistake in the last chapter for the time line. Excuse the last part about Thanksgiving and just try to enjoy my writing, despite my F'ups! And I am fixing to post the next chapter up some time tonight and I know the story feels like it is moving slow, but trust me everything will come together in the end. I've been up since about 7 this morning working on this off and on. The story sadly is almost finished, but I do have at least 3 or 4 maybe even five chapters left. But I am ready to wrap up this saga and focus on my other stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. If you like it let me know in the review section. Thanks

* * *

"Honey did you happen to see what I did with my black socks, I just had them like a minute ago"

Frank asked his wife as he raced around their bedroom looking for his missing socks. While he ran around frantically Rachel sat at her vanity putting makeup on not paying any mind to her husband.

"When was the last time you had them?" she asked back

"Just now" Frank got on his knees to look under the bed "Maybe they fell under here"

"Okay you were just down the hall yelling at Riley and Frankie!" she said turning around to face his direction

"Yes Riley's room!" And Frank got up and shot out to his eldest son's room. Rachel turned back to her mirror and began applying her eyeliner.

Frank flew into Riley's room where his son was sitting on the bed talking on his phone.

"What's wrong dad?" he asked covering the receiver with his hand

"I think I left my socks in here" he spotted them on the dresser. "And here they are, great!" he shoved them in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Alright anything else?" Riley said anxious to get back to his conversation

"No just needed this. Are you finished getting dressed?"

"Yes"

"Well get off the phone and go wait downstairs until we leave, I'll be sending your brother and sister too once they are done."

"Dad you know we won't be leaving anytime soon, your still getting ready and mom takes forever as usual. Just let me know when your walking out of the door."

"Son go downstairs!"

"Okay fine"

Frank leaves his room while Riley goes back to his call

"Where are you guys going anyway?" asked his now girlfriend Amber

After that whole fiasco months ago in his bedroom Riley continued to see Amber, and have been for five months now.

"Some charity function for children, we go every year."

"That's cool so what time can we hang out tonight?"

"I can't tonight Amber"

"Baby come on when was the last time we spent time with each other?"

"Today after school"

"And it's Friday night and I want to see you. Look I can go pick you up in my car…"

"How about you dress your beautiful self all up and come to the charity thing with us"

"Your mother hates me Riley"

"She does not and that was months ago, I doubt she remembers you!"

"Yeah right she remembers me trust."

"You both are the two most important ladies in my life and I would love for the both of you to get along"

"I don't have a problem with that"

"So meet us there tonight"

"Riley are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure"

"Fine what time should I be there?"

She and Riley continued on the phone meanwhile Frank and Ripley were in Frankie's room. Ripley sat on the bed while Frank tried to snap on her dress shoes and Frankie talked about a trip to Africa.

"Daddy I want to wear my cowgirl boots tonight!" his daughter begged

"You can't tonight"

"Why?"

"Because you have to wear these"

"I don't want to wear these shoes, they are ugly!"

"Ripley come on please"

"Daddy" she whined again

"Do you want me to go get mommy?"

"Go get mommy!" she said matter of factly

So Frank rolled his eyes silently promising her that he would send Rachel here once he got back to the bedroom. He let his daughter be as she went back to her room and started talking to Frankie again.

"So what were you saying about a field trip?" Frank asked

"Our school is planning this big trip to Africa next summer, and one of the things that you can do there is go on archaeological dig."

"And you want to go!"

"Yeah dad" Frankie smiled, he was always the eager learner in the family, just like his older brother Fletcher. "I have all the information that the school gave to us" Frankie reached on top of his desks shelf to retrieve a manila folder then he handed it to his father. "Everything you and mom need to know is in here"

"Well I'll tell you what, tomorrow all three of us will sit down and talk about it, okay"

"Alright dad thank you"

"Your welcome son"

Frank left his room to go back to he and Rachel's, on his way he glanced in Ripley's room and saw that she once again had on her cowgirl boots and that Riley still wasn't downstairs.

"Babe your still not ready?" Rachel questioned him once he arrived back. She herself was nearly done and ready to go, but her husband still had not put on his dress shirt, socks, or combed his hair.

"No I've been pushing the kids to get ready"

"Why didn't you call me I would have come help you"

"No I want my wife to spend 100% on herself in stead of 1 and the other 99 on the hoodlums"

"Hoodlums Frank?"

"Yes, I told Riley to get off the phone and go downstairs and your mini me insists on wearing her pink boots instead of her dress shoes."

"Well you bought them along with the cowgirl hat" Rachel said finally finishing

"Yeah well we play cowboys and Indians a lot"

"Okay then you stay here and apply that 100% on yourself while I go and tame these children. I need my husband to look his best tonight!" She said coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he focused his hands on Rachel's round plumped bottom. He felt mini Frank getting aroused.

"I'm going to turn heads when I walk into the room Rachel!"

"And every woman will be jealous of me because I have the sexiest husband in the world!"

"Is that right"

"Yep" she smiled and kissed him but Frank wanted a deeper kiss, so he kissed her harder and started backing up her to the bed.

"Frank!" she said breaking away

"What?"

"Tell little Frank to stand down, we don't have time"

"Come on Rachel it'll be quick I promise!"

"Baby in all of our 19 years together I have never known you to be quick, so stand down and go get dressed."

"Rachel" he begged like his daughter earlier

"Get dressed baby" and she patted him on the butt and left the room.

After seeing Frankie walk downstairs to the living room Rachel marched over to Riley's room.

She knocked and then Riley answered his door still with the phone in his hand

"Riley are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Then get off the phone and go meet your brother downstairs!"

"Fine I'm going. Amber I'm going to call you back later" he and his girl exchanged a few more words and then hung up with each other.

"So who is Amber?" his mother wanted to know

"My girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend?" Her baby had someone in his life "Aww honey! Is she pretty?"

"Yes she is"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A few months now"

"So why haven't we met her Riley?"

"If it makes you feel any better, you get to meet her tonight"

"Really?"

"Yeah she's going to meet us there"

"Good I can't wait!" she said leaving the room

"Mom you and dad won't embarrass me will you?"

"We won't, not tonight"

"Or ever!"

"Well son I can't promise you that. Come on go downstairs"

A few moments later she got to her daughter's room finding her sitting on the bed with her pink cowgirl boots, reading a book.

"Ripley!" Rachel startled her daughter

"What mommy?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"I have them on"

"No your dress shoes that daddy gave to you to wear?"

"I want to wear these mommy"

"No your not, where is your dress shoes?"

"I don't know"

Rachel searched around her daughter's room looking for the "lost" shoes. She eventually found them after 5 minutes of looking in her toy chest.

"Here baby I got them"

"Aww mommy no"

"Yes your wearing them" Rachel took of Ripley's boots and began to put on the dress shoes. "And I don't want to hear another word about them do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes mame"

"Good. Now after this I want you to go downstairs and meet your brothers, then wait for daddy and I to come down ok?"

"Alright" she said as Rachel finished strapping her last shoe on

"Now can I have a hug and a kiss" Ripley kissed her mother on the check and gave her a hug "I love you my sweet baby"

"I love you too mommy"

"Even though you drive daddy crazy he loves you too"

"I know!" Ripley hopped off her bed and headed out of her room. Rachel flipped off the light switch and closed the door. Now she went back to her bedroom to see if Frank was done.

"Honey are you almost ready too?" she asked coming in

Frank was standing in front of Rachel's wall mirror checking himself out, she came up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah Baby I'm done"

"Look at you!" she was also checking him out

"The two of us look great don't we"

"Yes we do and this is the first time I ever see you spending more than three minutes in front of the mirror."

"I spend more than three minutes"

"What, when I'm not around?"

"Possibly so" they both continued looking at their reflections in the mirror, just enjoying this rare moment together. Until Frank spoke again.

"Rachel"

"Yes my handsome husband"

"I want us to renew our vows"

"I thought we talked about this already?" Rachel told him trying to remember if they had that conversation or not.

"Let's renew them on our wedding anniversary next year"

"Next year will make our 18th"

"I know already, so what do you say?"

"That's a good idea but nothing big"

"I agree nothing big, just us, the kids, dad, and a few friends."

"Should we plan it ourselves or get a wedding planner, I guess we should just do it ourselves. Have it in the back yard in regular clothes"

"You, Rachel Marron, wants to wear regular clothes on her wedding day?"

"Well this one isn't as big as the first one and only family will be there. So yeah"

"Alright then I guess were getting married again!" he said turning around to hold her in his arms and kissing her. "I love you baby"

"I love you too" she said just before taking his lips in again

Meanwhile downstairs the kids were sitting on the sofa in quietness (something that never happens) they were getting bored just waiting for their parents. After a minute or so Frank and Rachel finally came downstairs to them.

"What took so long?" asked Frankie

"I hope you two weren't up there trying to make another one of us!" said Riley

"So what if we were" Rachel questioned

"Eww gross" was Frankie's reply, he didn't know exactly what they were talking about though

"Well damn daddy you better start ordering that Viagra!" Riley told him

"Shut up" Frank said

"And stop using those words around your brother and sister" Rachel told him

Later at the party Rachel and Frank were mingling with other guest that they knew, while Frankie and Ripley were with their age group. Riley was outside waiting for Amber to arrive and when she finally did Riley couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Great you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late traffic was bad"

"I'm just glad you're here. You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, your looking handsome yourself" they kissed each other and held hands while walking back into the building.

"You look nervous" he said

"Because I am"

"Don't worry about it, I already told my mother that you were going to be here tonight"

"You did"

"Yeah and she can't wait to meet you"

"Your kidding right? Your mother, the same woman who yelled at the both of us and threw me out half naked can't wait to meet me?"

"Yes"

They continued on their way inside to searched for Frank and Rachel. Frank and Rachel were now near their two youngest kids ready to go sit down at their assigned table.

"You guys ready to eat?" Rachel asked her kids

"Yeah mom what are they serving?"

"I want chicken!" said Ripley

"Frankie where is Riley?"

"He went to wait outside" Frankie told his father

"Oh yeah, Frank Riley invited someone to join us" Rachel said just remembering what her son had told her earlier

"He invited someone?"

"Yeah his girlfriend"

"I didn't know Riley had one"

"Me either"

"Huh you learn something new everyday"

"Yeah and guess what"

"What honey"

"They've been dating for a few months now and were just meeting her tonight"

"I wonder why he didn't introduce us sooner"

"Well look here he comes now"

Riley approached his family with Amber in tow, who kept her head down until they were right in front of his parents.

"Mom, Dad, annoying brother and sister. This is Amber!"

Rachel felt her smile fading as she stared at this girl, she knew that face!


End file.
